The Tale of Universe 4
by GigglesMcfiggles
Summary: A series of events starting with the attempted theft of an amulet leads to the formation of the Universe 4 Team that we now know of.
1. Quitela's plan

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I'm new at this and haven't really written anything before, but I hope to improve. Anyways, I've always really liked the Universes introduced in the Tournament of Power, so I wanted to try writing about one of them as my first story. I plan to make a backstory as to how the members of the U4 team came to know eachother.**

 **2 Years before Tournament of Power**

Universe 4's God of Destruction, Quitela, was not destroying. The yellow rat was currently sitting in his comfortable couch, playing the newest game in his favorite fighting game series: _Cats vs Rats 3._ Quitela was the reigning champion in all tournaments of this game; mainly because he Hakai'd anyone he thought could beat him in it. And then he Hakai'd all the losers for losing.

Yeah, Quitela isn't exactly the pinnacle of the Gods of Destruction.

As Quitela played the game, he was using a rat character to beat up a cat character. He thought to himself " _Yes, Beerus, this is how it will play out next time we meet. KE KE KE, that arrogant cretin thinks he's stronger than me, even after I beat him in arm wrestling. He even had the nerve to claim I cheated!_

Quitela started talking aloud, "Keep on making all the excuses you want Beerus, but you will never compare to-"

"Lord Quitela"

Quitela shrieked and threw his controller up in the air, falling off the couch, tumbling to the floor.

Quitela got up and dusted himself off. He turned around to see a tall man wearing brown robes: his angel.

"COGNAC! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!

"My apologies Lord Quitela, I have rather important news that you must be informed of."

Quitlea glared at Cognac and thought to himself, " _What could possibly be so important as to interrupt Cats vs Rats? I've explicitly told Cognac to not come into my chambers unless he wants to play too. And he never wants to play._

Cognac spoke, "Lord Quitela, the mortal ranking of Universe has fallen behind Universe 10's; we are now the fourth lowest ranking universe."

Quitela's glare transitioned into a face that held a combination of disbelief and exasperation, "So what you're telling me, is that those protein shake drinking nincompoops are actually doing a better job than us?"

"That is correct Lord Quitela. Now, how do you propose we raise it?"

Quitela turned around and began to head back towards his comfy couch, "Bah, there's no need."

Now Cognac held the look of bewilderment upon his face. "Lord Quitela, our ranking comes from Zeno himself, he looks more favorably upon the higher ranking universes. To ignore it would not be the wisest choi-"

"When has that sadistic grape ever used mortal levels for anything?" Quitela interrupted. "Ke ke ke, I can assure you that Universe 4 will be fine."

" _Did this little mouse looking guy just call the Omni King a "Sadistic Grape" Ok then."_ Cognac thought to himself. "Lord Quitela, something should at least be done about it."

Quitela pondered for a moment. "Ke ke ke."

" _Oh no, he's doing the laugh, what the heck is he going to suggest this time."_ Angels don't normally get worried, but Cognac was actually concerned for the mortals of Universe 4 and what Quitela's plan would do to them.

Quitela then revealed his master plan, "We shall have the mortals raise the mortal level for us!"

Cognac truly wondered where this was going, "And how do you propose we get them to do that?"

Quitela laid down on his couch with a smug grin on his face. "There are tons of powerful rulers in our universe, and they all have something precious to them. If we were to steal these things from them…"

"We plan on stealing from mortal rulers, and not giving them the stolen items back until they push our mortal level up for us?" Cognac seriously wondered if this plan could get any lazier. But he had to ask, "And will we be the ones stealing?"

"Of course not you dunderhead! The Association of Thieves will do it for us; they report directly to me after all, ke ke ke." Quitela stretched out even more on his couch, admiring the golden statues of none other than himself. "And the first item on the agenda.. Is to steal the Amulet of the royal family of planet Aspen. I hear King Carum has entrusted it to his daughter, Princess Caway."

"I hear no one has ever successfully stolen from that royal family, Lord Quitela."

Quitela grinned even bigger, "Ohhhhh, that part is true but they haven't seen my best thief before. He is the greatest thief in all of our universe."

Cognac was admittedly curious, "And who might this 'super thief' be?"

Quitela sat up, revealing the most sinister look. "His name? His name is Damon."

"Ke ke ke"

 **Three Weeks Later**

It was nighttime on the surface of the planet Aspen where a small camp was set up. Three men sat around a fire.

The youngest of those men had green skin, and pointed ears. He was wearing a red hat with goggles, however his most notable feature was that his feet were like that of a bird. He is the protagonist of this story, Ganos.

Ganos stared deep into the fire, " _What in Kuru's name is Damon thinking!? He's only ever had me do small jobs before, now he expects me to help him steal from the greatest ruling power in the Universe!? HE'S INSANE!"_

Ganos looked over at his two companions: One was a chubby pink man with no hair aside from green side burns, he was wearing a red shirt. That one's name was Phil, a thief of the Association. . The other was the most intense looking man he had ever seen: The man was a humanoid insect to be precise, like a humanoid firefly. He was tall, muscular, his exoskeleton was an extremely dark red and it covered what would be his face, aside from two glowing lime green eyes.

Ganos had only heard stories about that man, he was Senuv, the most infamous bounty hunter in Universe 4. Ganos thought he would feel reassured with such a strong man helping them, but Senuv's presence turned out to be terrifying.

Phil turned to Ganos and spat at him, "You better not screw this up chicken legs. Or I'm going to fry those legs and eat them."

Ganos turned away. He thought to himself " _Nothing like some good old fashioned positive reinforcement."_

This is when Senuv spoke: "It is getting late, Ganos, Phil. I shall take watch while we wait for Damon to get back, you two will sleep."

Phil spoke, "Don't you mean first watch?"

"No" And that was the end of the discussion.

The last thing Ganos thought before he fell asleep was: " _I am only an amateur thief and I have to steal an amulet_ _from a princess with hundreds of trained soldiers guarding her. My only allies are a chubby guy that I barely know anything about, the most feared bounty hunter in the universe, and a tiny bug person."_

" _I'm screwed."_

 **And that was the first chapter of my first story on this site. It was more of an introductory chapter than anything, the next one should have more action in it. I plan on having all the Universe 4 fighters play a role in this story, so don't be worried if they haven't appeared yet. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Amulet Stealing 101

**Well, here's the second chapter of The Tale of Universe 4! I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. I hope you like the direction I'm taking this in. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

Ganos woke up to Damon stomping on his face. Granted, Damon was a tiny bug man so it only felt like he was getting poked. Ganos closed his eyes as he sat up and stretched.

When he opened them he noticed that his field of vision in one eye was obscured entirely by Damon, who was standing right in front of Ganos' eye, his red eyes staring intensely into Ganos.

The green bug man spoke, "Alright boy, this is the job that is going to get us rolling in the dough. The money we will get from this will be enough for me to open up that Bed and Breakfast I've always wanted to have."

Ganos blinked, "You've never mentioned that before."

"Quiet boy. This is what I have been training you for; years of teaching you the art of thieving has all lead up to this."

Ganos blinked again, "Art of thieving? All you've had me do is pickpocket from old men, and steal from children."

Damon responded, "Ah yes, and this Princess is a child, you are a born natural at this kind of stuff."

Ganos couldn't believe what was coming out of his partner's mouth, "Ummm, Princess Caway isn't a child."

"What."

"She's a year older than me in fact." Ganos frowned, "You did read the information we got, right?"

Damon shrugged, "You know how hard it is to read when your this size?" He gestured his arms around, trying to point out the fact that he was a tiny bug. "But it doesn't matter, we have the greatest bounty hunter in the universe at our side, and Guaco is an expert at heists."

"...Guaco? I thought his name was Phil?"

"Phil is just his codename. He tells it to people he doesn't trust."

"Well why doesn't he trust me?" Ganos was intrigued by this information.

"He doesn't like birds. And you have bird feet."

"Why doesn't he like birds?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer too."

And that was the end of that discussion.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Ganos made his way to where the campfire was last night. There he found Senuv sitting in the same. exact. spot. As he was when he declared he would keep watch last night and in the same. exact. position.

Ganos took a seat as far away from the bounty hunter as possible. Guaco and Damon soon showed up.

Damon was the one to speak, "Alright, the plan is simple. Princess Caway is currently in Aspen City, word through the grapevine is that she's staying at the house of the mayor of the city. I will sneak into the house at night time and take the amulet while she is asleep."

"Just like that?" asked Guaco.

"Just like that." Responded Damon. "Don't question my superb methods."

"After I take the amulet, I will be able make it far enough to give it to Guaco, who will be disguised as a guard. He will take the amulet from there. Since I have nowhere on my body where I would be able to hide it." Damon jumped up and down to emphasize the fact that he is a tiny bug."

"Guaco will then give it to Ganos who will then run it across the city to Senuv. By this time they will have realized something was wrong, but Senuv should be able to take the amulet off planet with relative ease, him being the best fighter among us."

"Any questions?" Damon looked around.

Senuv spoke up camly, "What is the biggest threat?"

"There is a guy called Nink, all I know is that he is the captain of the princess's guard and that he can supposedly break someone's neck just by cracking his."

Guaco spoke up, "How in Kuru's name is that possible?"

Damon shrugged his tiny shoulders.

The party of four headed out shortly after that, their destination? A large town on planet Aspen, conveniently named Aspen City. The town itself was split into two halves by a river, several bridges connecting them. The town also held the largest space port on the planet, hundreds of ships come and go every day from the city.

 **That Night**

Ganos was racing across the rooftops of Aspen City, as he jumped from building he thought back to the plan they had created, " _So the Princess is staying at the Mayor's home. Damon will sneak into the home, steal the amulet from her while she sleeps, then he will deliver it to Guaco who has disguised himself as one of her guards. Guaco will give it to me, and with my speed I will quickly run across the town to give it to Senuv who will take it off planet. I don't like this."_

Ganos had made it to the river of the town, the mayor's house was just across from it. Although it didn't really look like a house, the thing was built like a freaking stronghold.

"Why does it have mounted guns on it!?" Was what Ganos was curious about.

Anyways, this house also had it's own personal stone bridge to the rest of the city, complete with fancy ass archways on either side. Ganos leapt onto the archway from the rooftop he was currently standing on.

" _Alright, now to wait for Guaco to arrive and- Why is there people here?_ "

Ganos saw three figures walking across the bridge. The one on the the left was **big**. He had greenish skin and was wearing blue armor, but Ganos was amazed at the size of this guy. This guy's muscles had their own freaking muscles.

Ganos nearly fell off the archway.=. "****. I heard about him. That's Nink the ogre. He's the captain of the princess's guards, they say the planet shakes when he flexes. They say a civilization ends whenever he smiles. They say he killed a man with his ear!"

Ganos looked to the man on the far right, and again, nearly fell off the archway upon seeing the familiar face in the armor of a guard.

" _GUACO!? But why would he be accompanying those people? Unless…_ " It took Ganos a while to realize it but his fears were confirmed when he looked upon the person in the middle.

She was a female with a slender build and green skin, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wore elegant clothing complete with high heels and a cape. And she was wearing an amulet with a purple gemstone. This was without a doubt, Princess Caway.

Ganos was in awe, " _By the Quick-knitted Quilt of Quitela! She's beautiful! But why is she here? She was supposed to be sleeping."_

Ganos watched as Caway stopped and looked out over the river, he had not been paying attention but he just realized that the view from this bridge was gorgeous. The stars shined down on the surface of the river.

No wonder the Princess came out to the bridge, this was the most beautiful view of the town.

Ganos then realized, this was the best chance to take the amulet. He started to quietly climb down the archway. He silently landed on upon the main part of the bridge, silent as a feather in the wind.

But then he heard a deep voice.

"Just like you thieves, always taking things that don't belong to you." Nink said as he dramatically turned around.

Ganos was flabbergasted. "Two things. One, that's what thieves do. Two, how the hell did you know I was here? And on top of that, how did you know I was a thief?"

Nink shrugged, "Just a hunch."

" _We were found out on a hunch. A HUNCH!"_ Ganos thought. " _At least they haven't suspected Guaco ye-"_

At that moment, Guaco drew out a dagger and tried to stab Nink, the dagger shattered on Nink's skin.

"How the fu-"

Nink then proceeded to backhand Guaco while still keeping eye contact with Ganos. Guaco was now on his back, unconscious.

Nink looked over at Caway, "What happens to the thief?"

Caway made eye contact with Ganos and gave a sad frown. Ganos couldn't tell what she was thinking, _"She looks like she's going to be merciful, I think I will be able to get out of this without any injuries."_

Then Caway spoke, "Kick his ass."

Nink responded, "Will do."

Ganos backed up. He was going to die tonight, smashed by a muscular ogre on the orders of a cute princess. This is how his life ends.

It was at that moment, that Ganos saw a lime green light. Senuv, the firefly bounty hunter was silently flying in the air behind Nink and Caway, charging up a ki blast.

Ganos was ecstatic, _"I'M SAVED!"_

But then Ganos noticed the attack, he had only heard stories of the infamous bounty hunter's killing methods, but even he knew that his attack was called the "Firefly Flameflash." An attack intended to kill groups of people.

"Quick! Out of the way!" Cried Ganos. He then proceeded to grab Caway and jump out of the way of the attack just as Sevun fired the attack. Nink jumped back as well, a green ball of ki glowing brightly came crashing into the bridge at unfathomable speeds. Ganos, Caway, and Nink were blown back by the attack.

Guaco was not so lucky. His unconscious body was directly hit by the attack and vaporized in the following explosion.

Ganos managed to get up to his feet, his body was aching. He then looked to his side, Caway lay there, unconscious.

 _"Well, at least the Princess is safe."_ Ganos thought.

Then Ganos heard a buzzing sound. He looked to the sky to see Senuv flying straight towards them. Ganos began to fire a barrage of ki blasts at Senuv, but it was no use, the firefly man dodged them like they were nothing. He even did a barrel roll to show off. A barrel roll.

As Ganos realized he couldn't do anything, he heard a deafening boom. A vertical wave of force went straight for Senuv and managed to knock the bounty hunter off course. And into a building. Ganos looked to see Nink standing there, having slapped his hands together to fire the attack.

Ganos thought for a moment, _"Senuv completely looked over Nink. Was he hired to kill the Princess?"_

Ganos didn't want to stay around to find out. Senuv began to climb out from the building Nink knocked him into. Nink was completely focused on Senuv. With those two distracted, Guaco dead, and Damon probably still inside the mayor's home, confused about why Caway isn't there. Ganos grabbed Caway's unconscious body, and jumped off the bridge and into the river.

 **Cliffhanger! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, so I hope you readers liked it better than the first one. RIP Phil/Guaco, forever useless. The next chapter will be about Ganos and Caway(With a little Damon thrown in there, and who doesn't love our favorite Bug Boi?). I also just noticed that Caway's first words in the entire story were, "Kick his ass." Beautiful.**

 **Until next time. As always, feedback is appreciated.**


	3. The Thief and The Princess

**You probably didn't expect me to post again so soon. But I will be busy the next few days, so it may be hard for me to get the next chapter out as quickly. But without further adieu, I give you what was unintentionally my longest chapter so far in terms of words.**

 **I should tell you that the first part of this chapter happens at the same time as the last chapter.**

 **Damon**

The little green bug man was currently in a good mood. He had successfully managed to sneak inside the house of the mayor of Aspen City and Guaco had managed to successfully disguise himself as a guard. His plan was coming together.

And Damon loves it when a plan comes together.

Right now Damon was sneaking through the house, undetected by the guards. Though he wasn't really sneaking, his small size allowed him to run through the hallways freely without being seen. As he dashed through the hallways, he constantly checked the rooms.

"According to my calculations, the guest room Caway is staying at is just ahead." Damon came to a big door, not really a **big** door, but it was big for Damon. And the bug man dived under it.

Damon was now in the room. He sniffed the air.

"Oh yes, it smells like Princess alright." ( **Don't ask what princess smells like** ) He began to approach the bed in the room, the amulet would be on the Princess.

Damon was grinning like a kid in a candy store, the amulet was his, soon he will be rich beyond compare. He climbed up the bed- Only to find it completely empty.

Damon's face at this development looked comparable to that of a kid who had just been told that Santa isn't real.

"W-WHAT! I-I-IMPOSSIBLE! My plans never fail to succeed, how did this happen!"

Damon jumped around the room looking for clues, "My plans to start a Bed and Breakfast.. RUINED!"

It was then that he saw a green flash from the window, "Now what the heck is going on over there?!"

Damon jumped over to the window to see smoke from an explosion that appeared to have come from the bridge. He rubbed his chin. "A green flash… An explosion… That means Senuv… And that was where Ganos was supposed to be… Was I just backstabbed? Did the firefly man betray me?"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TONIGHT!?"

At that point two guards had entered the room, having heard Damon's confused shouts. They opened the door to see a tiny bug jumping frantically near the window. Damon turned around and saw the guards.

He then proceeded to smash a tiny hole in the window and jumped out of it.

 **The Following Morning**

Ganos awoke on a riverbank. He touched himself, "I'm alive!? I'M ALIVE! THANK QUITELA I SURVIVED!"

He observed his surroundings, he could see the city in the distance, behind him there was a forest. Across the river there was a steep rocky incline.

Ganos then collected his thoughts and started speaking aloud, "So, Senuv betrayed us for unknown reasons and attempted to kill the Princess. I jumped into the river with the Princess, somehow got knocked unconscious and washed up on this riverbank."

Ganos began to think about his next course of action, "I should probably find some way to contact Damon."

It was at that moment he realized, "Wait, if the Princess and I jumped into the river together, then where is she?"

Ganos then quickly put up his guard, and slowly began to scan the area. At first there was nothing. Then he heard a whistling sound.. Coming closer..

Ganos quickly jumped away just in time to see an arrow made out of energy fly right through where he was once standing. He looked in the direction that the arrow was fired from, he could then hear movement.

Ganos raced into the forest, another energy arrow came flying at him, he jumped to the side and continued speeding forward. As he dodged arrow after arrow, he knew he was getting closer to the one firing them.

Suddenly there was no more arrows, Ganos reached a clearing in the forest. He could feel someone's energy nearby. He carefully scanned the area, the trees towered over everything else in the area.

There was a long silence, Ganos tensed up.

Then he heard a sound, like someone jumping. Ganos instinctively rolled out of the way, luckily, because a giant hammer made out of energy smashed the spot where he was once standing. The hammer dispersed, and Ganos saw Caway standing there.

The Princess sighed, "Man, why did you have to dodge? I wanted to get this over with quickly." She put a hand on her hip and shook her head.

Ganos thought that was absurd, "Why wouldn't I dodge? There is a crazed princess trying to kill me right now."

Caway folded her arms, "Well I have a creepy bird boy trying to kill me."

Ganos was about to make a witty response to that when Caway formed an energy spear in her hand and charged Ganos. He jumped to the side, she quickly twirled around and jabbed him in the chest, causing him to back up in pain.

" _How the heck was she able to do that in heels?"_ He wondered.

Caway came at Ganos again, doing a combination of slashes and jabs with her spear, this time Ganos was able to dodge each one. She swiped towards his feet, he responded by jumping up in the air and blasting her in the face.

Caway scowled and formed an energy shield in her other hand, she again approached him with a combination of slashes and stabs. Ganos jumped far back and fired a ki blast which she blocked with her shield.

Ganos thought to himself, " _Her ability is amazing, but she is lacking in skill, her movements are too easy to read. Next she's going to charge me."_

Sure enough, Caway put her shield up and sprinted towards Ganos, her spear pointed directly at him. Ganos then fired a barrage of ki blasts, Caway tried to block them, but the barrage was too much for her shield and it was destroyed.

Caway responded by throwing her spear at Ganos in frustration, he was able to dodge that. The spear hit a tree behind him and split it in half.

Caway then smirked, "You're a speedy little guy, I'll give you that." She then formed a small ball of energy in her hand. Ganos braced himself to dodge it but was caught off guard when Caway dropped it.

" _What is she-"_ Then Caway quickly formed a golf club made out of energy and hit the energy ball while it was falling, sending it flying towards Ganos far too quick for him to react. The energy ball hit him in the head, causing rather large amounts of pain. Ganos reacted by putting his hand to his forehead.

Caway then ditched the golf club and formed a sword and shield. She leaped towards Ganos, quickly slashing at him. Even with head pain, Ganos was still able to dodge her attacks. Caway was getting visibly frustrated at this, and began to slash her sword with even more ferocity.

Then Ganos kicked his leg forward, and using his bird feet, grabbed Caway's sword arm. She shrieked. Then Ganos spun around and let go, sending the beautiful princess flying into the dirt.

As she began to get up, Ganos spoke to her, "Give it up, you move too predictably, it doesn't matter what weapons you create, the result will be the same."

Caway got up and dusted herself off, "You know.. I do have another specialty." She gave a cute smile and winked at Ganos.

Ganos was curious as to what this was, "And what is this specialty exactly?"

Caway then ripped off her cape, revealing her attractive figure, and then she posed.

Ganos did not know what to make of this, but he was blushing intensely. " _Is she trying to seduce me? Because I think it's working. No, come on, pull yourself together."_

As Ganos was dealing with his internal struggle, Caway saw that her special technique succeeded. She then quickly threw out some energy boomerangs at Ganos.

Just barley, Ganos was able to escape from Caway's spell in time to dodge her boomerangs.

Caway was shocked, "WHAT!? NO ONE HAS RESISTED BEFORE!"

Ganos knew this was his chance, " _She's shocked, this is the best chance for me to use my ability that will best end this fight."_

Caway was too angered over her failure to remember that she fired boomerangs, she didn't realize until they came flying back at her. Caway shrieked, and quickly formed an energy shield to block them. She gave a sigh of relief, but then realized that Ganos was gone.

She backed up, and looked around scared. Ganos was nowhere to be found, Caway was terrified.

And then Ganos appeared behind her, electricity dancing around his arms, before Caway realized that Ganos was behind her, Ganos grabbed her and electrocuted her until she was unconscious.

 **Back to Damon**

The bug man was currently jumping through the streets, having spent his day eavesdropping on conversations from the citizens of the town. He stopped by a bridge and collected his thoughts.

"From what I can gather, Senuv attempted to kill the Princess, but was stopped by Nink. He then took the Amulet for himself and his current whereabouts are unknown. Filthy traitor! He joined our group just for a chance to kill the Princess? I knew I should have been suspicious he said he would accept the smallest portion of the reward money. No one ever accepts the smallest portion of the reward money."

Damon then rubbed his chin, "And then I hear the Princess went missing, and someone disguised as a guard was killed. So Guaco's dead, that's most probable."

But one thing still bothered Damon. "Then where the hell is Ganos? Did he run off with the Princess? I found that boy when he was a mere child, abandoned by his parents. I raised him to become a thief. Now he's off with some beautiful maiden, braving the wilderness together. They grow up so fast." Damon shed a single tear at this and wiped it away.

"Now the real question is, do I find Ganos or do I get the Amulet all for myself?" Damon had to think about this, "Decisions, decisions, decisions.."

Damon turned around, there was not a doubt in his mind about what he was going to do.

 **Several Miles Away**

Caway suddenly woke up. " _Where the hell am I? And…"_ Caway tried to move but something was resisting her, she was tied up by vines. " _WHAT IS THIS!?_ "

Caway looked around to see that she was still in the clearing, there was a campfire nearby that was not there before. Judging by the location of the Sun, a few hours had passed since she had fought with the thief.

Caway then had a horrible realization, " _The thief… WHERE IS HE!?"_ She frantically looked around to find him. She then found him, sitting by the fire on a makeshift chair he had made out of logs.

He finally noticed that she was up, "Oh, you're awake. I put your cape back on for you."

Caway hadn't noticed that he had done that. The Princess gave Ganos a suspicious look, "That was the only thing you did to me while I was unconscious. Right?"

Ganos had a confused look on his face, "No. I may be a thief but I still have morals."

Caway still didn't trust him, "Why didn't you kill me?"

The thief replied, "Because we were only hired to steal the amulet, I didn't want to let anyone die."

Caway frowned, "Who is "we"?"

Ganos looked up, "Me, the man disguised as a guard, a tiny bug man, and Senuv."

"Senuv the bounty hunter?"

"Yes."

Caway was flabbergasted, "Why the hell would you hire him when you don't want to kill anyone!? Do you have any idea what species he comes from?!"

Ganos shook his head in a confused manner, "What does his species have to do with any of this?"

Caway tried to facepalm but remembered that she was tied up and couldn't move her arms to do so. "He is a Drosera, they come from our Moon, Droserace." She tried to point up into the sky but again, couldn't because her arms were tied up. "Hundreds of years ago they waged war with our people. Our people managed to get assistance from the God of Destruction by creating the first ever video game, which we used to bribe him into defeating their Quenn, Aldrova. They have hated us ever since."

Caway shook her head, "Idiot, didn't you realize what would happen if you hired one of them?"

Ganos responded, "He offered to take the lowest cut of the reward money, the boss didn't ask any questions."

Caway shook her head again, "Idiot."

Ganos was getting real tired of this princess shaking her head.

Caway spoke again, "And now we must retrieve my amulet, he was the one who took it correct?"

Ganos was baffled, "Listen Princess, that is far too dangerous, I'm going to return you to your father."

Caway started to cry.

Ganos became even more baffled, "That isn't going to work on me. You won't get my sympathy."

Caway started rolling on the ground, tears streaming from her face.

Ganos didn't have the time to deal with this Princess' pouting. " _It's just one bounty hunter right?"_ He thought. " _How dangerous can it be?" A thief helping out a princess, it sounds just like a fairy tale."_

Ganos sighed, "Fine. I'll help you get your precious amulet back."

Caway instantly stopped crying and got up in a second, leaving no sign that she had been crying like a spoiled child the moment before. She gave an adorable smile, "Excellent! Now untie me, kind sir!"

Ganos sighed, " _I'm going to regret this."_

He untied Caway. " _She was trying to kill me not long ago, and now she completely trusts me. What a strange person."_

What Ganos didn't realize, was that things were about to get A LOT stranger.

 **Anyone else ship Ganos and Caway? I don't know why, they just seem cute together. And Caway turned out to be rather fun to write, probably the most fun character to write so far. I know we don't have much of the team introduced yet, but that will be resolved next chapter.. Also, for those of you who don't like Caway's seduction tactic; that will be the only time she uses it in the entire story.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Everyone Wants to Find the Princess

**I actually was able to get this out earlier than I thought I would and it's also my longest chapter(It was originally going to be two separate chapters but I got carried away when I was writing). Well, for those of you who are kind of dissapointed in the lack of U4 fighters so far, several of them are about to come into play. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ganos had to ask, "So, what exactly is our course of action for getting your amulet back?"

Caway smiled, "Don't worry, I have _a_ plan."

Ganos was unsure about this statement, "You have a complete plan to get your amulet back."

Caway's smile faltered. "I have the start of a plan."

"And what is this "start" of your plan?"

"We're going to get a ship to get off planet."

Ganos decided to point out the main flaw of her plan, "You do realize that it will be hard to get a ship, because if anyone recognizes you, which they will in a populated area, everything will fall apart?"

Caway smiled again, "Ah, but the Mayor of Aspen City has a secret passage leading in and outside of the city."

Ganos was curious, "So we can only get into the Mayor's house without being detected, what's so important there?"

Caway's smile became incredibly mischievous. "You'll see…"

Ganos did not like where this was going.

 **Planet Aspen Capital**

Nink was currently bowed in front of a large throne, giving a report. The room he was in was massive, complete with beautiful mosaic windows, a giant purple carpet, and golden chandeliers. The person Nink was giving his report to was none other than the king of this planet, King Carum.

"So that's your report?" Asked the King. King Carum was a rather large man, with green skin and pink hair similar to that of his daughter. He wore blue clothing, similar to his daughter, and he had a large beard of pink hair.

"Yes my king." Answered Nink.

King Carum grew a concerned look on his face, "My daughter is currently being held captive by some.. Thief; while a Drosera tried to kill her." He sighed, "It's a good thing my wife is off planet right now because she would kill me for letting this happen to our daughter. But that's the only good thing that has come from this."

"My most sincere apologies." Said Nink.

The King took a deep breath, "Our first order of business will be keeping this under wraps, only let a few individuals know of this. I don't want my wife hearing about this."

One of the King's officials bowed, "I will complete this task with great efficiency." He left the room.

King Carum looked towards Nink, "Our next task shall be tracking down my daughter, I leave this duty to you."

Nink bowed even further, "Yes my King, I shall bring your daughter home safely."

"But…" The King continued, causing Nink to look up.

"..You will not be alone in this endeavor, you shall have assistance from my daughter's close friend, Monna."

As Carum said that, the doors to the room opened and in entered a girl. She was rather round, almost like a ball, with green skin and two ponytails, and red eyes. He appearance was rather cute, a stark contrast to what came next.

She walked besides Nink, "'Sup." Everyone in the room looked towards her, jaws dropped.

Nink grimaced. "Monna, speak with more respect in front of your King!"

Monna shrugged her shoulders, "Ok then."

Nink's face to this statement made him look like he was sucking on a lemon.

King Carum raised his hand, "It is okay Nink. Don't forget that she is one of the strongest warriors in my service. I am in no position to demand respect from someone of her caliber."

Nink looked unconvinced, "If you say so, my King."

Monna put a serious look on her face, "So some thick skulled thief thinks he can run away with my best friend? I'm going to beat the tar out of him." She pounded her fists together to demonstrate her point.

King Carum spoke, "Monna, you and Nink are the ones I trust most to complete this task." Monna smirked and nodded her head.

He continued, "You are two of the greatest warriors in my service, there are no others capable of-"

A new voice spoke, "Oh, is that right?"

Everyone did a dramatic turn towards the sound. As soon as King Carum saw who was coming he thought, " _Oh boy, things are going to get interesting."_

The man in question was tall and thin, wearing a purple robe, he gave off an elegant vibe to him. His head was that of a fox but colored green, his eyes were closed.

"Majora.." Said the King dryly. "I did not expect you to come here."

"I was in the back the whole time, but I couldn't help but hear you say that _those_ two are the most qualified to find your daughter. Have you forgotten about me and Shosa?" He gestured to a green dog like person next to him, this one wearing red clothing.

" _I wish I could."_ Thought the King. "Majora, you don't often take requests."

"That is true yes, but this is a rather dire circumstance don't you think?"

Majora's comrade, Shosa, bowed. "What my comrade is trying to say, is that we haven't helped you much since we came to this planet, and now is a good time."

"Indeed." Said the King. "Very well, I trust your ability to find her."

"Thank you my King." The fox man bowed alongside his partner.

"NOW HOLD UP!" Monna turned to face the King. "You're just going to let _this_ twig and his boyfriend find your daughter for you over me?"

The King was about to speak but Majora cut him off, "Silence your tongue worm. Do you have any idea who you are speaking t-"

"All I see is an arrogant mutt."Monna interrupted.

Majora took a step back, "Arrogant am I? I'll have you know that I have the best sense of smell in the entire universe."

Shosa nodded his head in agreement.

Monna was not impressed, "Best sense of smell huh? What use is that going to-"

Majora took a sniff of the air and interrupted Monna, "Just by smelling you, I can tell that every weekend you watch your favorite soap operas while eating a chili dog. You play video games instead of training, and you cry yourself to sleep every night because-"

Monna was pissed, "Oh yeah? Well at least I have some muscle, scrawny boy."

Majora smirked, "What muscle? All I smell is fat."

Monna started to walk towards Majora, "YOU WANNA GO, BLIND BOY?!"

Majora smirked, "Gladly, but I don't think you will feel anything under all those layers of-"

Monna kicked Majora in the knee.

"AH! MY KNEE!" Shrieked the fox man as he fell to the floor.

Monna then proceeded to grab Majora's snout and stuffed it in her armpit.

"Take a nice long smell scrawny."

Majora started squirming around like he was on fire, even after Monna let go of him.

Nink turned to King Carum, "If I may ask, my King. What makes these two special?"

King Carum responded, "They were trained under the Supreme Kai. They are among the best warriors in the universe."

Shosa bowed, "Thank you. If I may ask, shouldn't we all go together for the best results?"

"Hmm" Thought the King, "That might just work, although it would be unwise to have all the powerful warriors leave the planet."

"NOW HOLD UP!" Majora climbed from the floor, gasping for air. 'There's no way in hell, I am working with that.. Thing!" He pointed towards Monna.

Shosa walked over to Majora and helped him up, "Comrade, we can just go in two seperate groups."

Nink nodded, "That will work."

Monna looked at Majora. "Fine. We'd be slowed down by you anyways, blind boy."

King Carum interjected to avoid another confrontation between Monna and Majora, 'It's settled then, Shosa and Majora shall search for the princess together, as will Nink and Monna in their own separate group."

 **Droserace, Moon of Aspen**

Senuv was in a golden room, literally everything in this room was golden colored. He was currently kneeling before some massive figure.

He held up Caway's amulet. "Here. I was unable to kill the Princess, but I did secure bait to lure her here, My Queen."

Senuv looked up at the massive figure of Aldrova. The Queen of the Drosera was basically what you would get if you crossed a wasp and a butterfly and made it the size of a house.

The Insect Queen made a clicking noise, "Senuv, you were supposed to kill the Princess, not bring me this.. Trinket."

Senuv responded, "My Queen, the Princess was saved by some thief, I have no idea of their current location, our best course of action would be to bait them here with this."

Aldrova hissed, "I have spent hundreds of years healing my wounds I received from the God of Destruction, I will not wait any longer to wipe out the royal bloodline of planet Aspen. I have spent centuries in pain, because they created a VIDEOGAME! The God of Destruction was bribed over a videogame!."

The Insect Queen started foaming at the mouth, "I have dreamt of the death of that royal bloodline for ages, you were supposed to be the one to avenge me!"

Senuv spoke up, "My Queen, if they were to come here, you could kill the Princess yourself."

Aldrova started salivating, "Oh yes, killing that Princess myself would be most satisfying.. But, I am an impatient mistress."

Senuv bowed down, "My Queen, please forgive me. I will track them down and kill them myself."

Aldrova made a clicking sound, "Yes Senuv, but this time, you will not be alone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, have hired the other three best bounty hunters in the Universe."

The door to the room opened and three men stepped into the room.

The first was a Gecko man wearing bronze armor.

"Kudzu the Hunter." Was what the Queen introduced him as.

The second was a chameleon man. This one was introduced as Gamisaras.

The third was basically a flower person who was rather short, his head was a budded flower and his body was a stem, which branched off into arms and legs.

"Thistle." Was what Aldrova introduced him as.

The three new bounty hunters stood beside Senuv.

Aldrova commanded them, "Bounty hunters, find and kill Princess Caway and you will be rewarded well!"

 **Aspen City**

Mayor Mugwort was a short green man with pink, balding hair. He was the Mayor of Aspen City and he had been restless as of late, see there was an upcoming election in Aspen City. Of course, Mugwort wanted to be reelected. So he had this brilliant plan, he managed to use his political ties to get Princess Caway to visit the town and help him campaign. Well, that didn't turn out so well because the Princess disappeared under his watch.

" _I'm never going to be reelected."_ The Mayor thought as he walked through the hallways of his house, thinking about the mess he was in.

"Curse those thieves! If it wasn't for them, I would have had this in the bag!"

Mugwort stopped and thought, he needed to calm down, and the best way to calm down was with a drink at his favorite bar.

" _Yeah, I'm going to go get a drink and calm down."_ Thought the Mayor.

At that moment, he heard a rumbling from outside, " _Now what the heck is that?"_ The Mayor started walking towards a window.

As soon as he reached the window, he was greeted with the unpleasant sight of his personal ship beginning to take off.

"WHAT!?"Screamed the Mayor.

His own personal ship was being stolen right in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it.

"B-But who would even-"

At a brief moment before the ship flew away, he saw the people in the ship. One of them was a beautiful girl with pink hair.

"PRINCESS CAWAY!?" Screamed Mayor Mugwort. Before he could do anything else the ship took off into space.

"DID THE PRINCESS JUST STEAL MY SHIP!?"

 **In Space an Hour Later**

Ganos and Caway had successfully managed to steal the ship of the Mayor of Aspen City and take off into space. Currently they were still in the solar system of Planet Aspen. Caway was currently the one flying the ship.

Ganos had no idea what they planned to do next. "So, Princess? What do we do next?"

Caway looked over her shoulder, "I believe my amulet was taken to the moon of planet Aspen, where the Drosera live."

This just raised another question, "So, why aren't we heading there? We are actually heading in the opposite direction, in fact."

Caway pointed to a gauge, "It's because we're low on fuel you dunce. We will probably be met with heavy resistance upon entering the moon's atmosphere which will make it hard for us to land quickly. So we need to refuel."

Ganos did not like being called a dunce, "Where did you even learn to fly? You're a Princess, I thought you had people to do that for you."

"I have a friend named Monna, she taught me."

Ganos was a little relieved to hear that Caway apparently had no close male friends, he was starting to become fond of the Princess. She was rather cute.. But he put that thought away and asked another question.

"Who exactly is this Monna?"

"She is one of the most powerful warriors on the Planet. She's managed to defeat every member of the royal guard in one on one combat."

"Is she a knight or something?' Ganos asked.

Caway shook her head, "No. She's just a normal girl living in the town who happens to be really strong. We share many of the same hobbies."

Ganos was bewildered, " _How strong is this Monna? She's just an ordinary girl."_

Before the conversation could continue, another ship made contact with them.

A raspy voice came filled the duo's ears, "I am Gamisaras, bounty hunter. And I'm going to kill ya."

This man was rather straightforward in his messages. The ship was suddenly hit by something and Ganos fell over.

"Quick, get us out of here!" He yelled.

"We can't make any jumps to the planet I want from here! All there is, is some planet on the edge of the solar system!"

"Well then go to that one!" Ganos told the Princess.

"We'll run out of fuel if we do!" The Princess yelled back.

"We're about to be killed by a bounty hunter anyways! Just do it!" Ganos yelled.

Caway quickly pressed a button, causing the ship to move at incredible speeds.

Gamisaras saw the ship leave from his own ship. "They will not get far." Declared the chameleon man.

 **Planet Aspen**

Majora had just walked outside. He sniffed the air.

"They stole a ship in Aspen City and went out into space."

Shosa gave him an 'are you kidding me?' loo, "I always underestimate your nose, comrade."

Majora smirked, "Everyone underestimates the nose."

Shosa decided to get back on topic, "You can't smell them in space, so this information is useless."

Majora shrugged, "Oh, but now that they are off planet.. Well, I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to pay a visit to an old friend, she'll be able to find them."

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?"

"Because my friend and I didn't leave each other on good terms."

Shosa was intrigued. "What happened?"

"Don't ask." Snapped Majora. "Let's just say that we had a disagreement that turned violent."

"May I ask what makes her so special?" Asked Shosa.

Majora raised his head and sniffed the wind, "She is a powerful witch, her name is Darkori. She will be able to locate our Princess easily."

"And where can we find this witch?"

Majora turned around, "She lives on a planet on the edge of the solar system. It is a planet where very little light can reach."

Crouched behind a building, eavesdropping on their conversation was Nink and Monna.

"It's perfect Nink, we can just follow them and when we hear where the Princess is, we get there before them." Laughed Monna.

"But you were just saying you didn't need a sense of smell to follow them, and now you are relying on them."

"Be quiet." Snapped Monna.

 **Planet Balete**

On the dark planet, there was a small house, sitting on a hill, in the middle of nowhere. Smoke was coming from the house.

Because someone was cooking dinner.

Inside the house, a small blue creature with three horns was the one cooking. His name was Shantsa. He had been living out here his entire life, it was a rather peaceful existence. He happily moved around his house, getting ingredients from the drawers and throwing them in the stew he was making.

Shantsa waddled over to the pot and sniffed it, he liked his lips, "mmmmmm." Was the sound that came out of the blue creatures mouth. He was proud of his dinner, who wouldn't be? Shantsa was by no means a talented cook but he wanted to make an amazing dinner tonight.

For what reason? One might ask. A date? Family coming over? Some other special occasion? That was not the case. Shantsa just wanted to make a damn good dinner tonight.

As he happily danced around his house, he failed to notice a loud sound, getting louder, louder..

Shantsa turned around and waddled over to get some ingredients, oblivious to the noise that was getting louder. He carefully turned around with his ingredients.

Only to find his kitchen, and by extension most of his house, gone.

"M-M-My dinner!" Shrieked the strange blue creature, completely ignoring that his house was destroyed. He had his priorities straight, his dinner was most important.

He waddled across the devastation to find that a ship had crashed through his house and had stopped not far from where he was. Shantsa put on his 'mean' face and began to waddle over to it.

It doesn't matter who they were, or where they came from. Shantsa's dinner was destroyed and that was unforgivable. This small little blue creature was about to teach the perpetrators a lesson they would never forget.

 **I think this is the end of the 'first act' of the story and the beginning of the second(Remember, this was originally two separate chapters). Now these are the last of the OC's that will be introduced(Mayor Mugwort will not appear again). The bounty hunters and the Insect Queen serve as the villains of the story.**

 **Now, I know some translations call Darkori, Dercori, but I've seen it spelled both ways. And I like Darkori better so I plan on using that.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	5. Shantsa, the Great and Powerful

**And we're back! I don't have much to say other than, I plan to spend a little more time on the next few chapters so don't be worried if they take longer to get out than this one. I hope you have fun reading this.**

"Are you okay?" Ganos asked Caway.

"Surprisingly, yes." Answered the Princess.

Caway looked around, "It appears that we successfully made it on to the planet's surface."

"Well now we're stranded in the middle of nowhere."

"And whose idea was it to come here?" Asked the Princess.

"Well if we hadn't come here, we would have been blown up by a bounty hunter!"

"And now we are stranded in the middle of nowhere." Replied Caway. "And now there is no way for us to get off the planet because the ship is ruined."

Caway looked around, the planet seemed to be in an eternal night due to its distance from the sun. The surface of the planet itself was like the bottom of a dried up ocean. The only visible life was some mushrooms.

"Do you think anyone even lives on this planet?" Asked the Princess.

Ganos shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. Although I could have sworn we crashed through a house while we were landing."

"So we probably killed the one person that could have helped us, great."

Ganos rubbed his chin, "Well maybe they are still ali- And the sky just turned red."

"What?" Caway looked up and saw that the sky, had indeed, turned red. "How in the name of Kuru did that happen?"

It was then that they heard a booming voice, "LEAVE THIS PLANET!"

The sound of this voice made Caway and Ganos jump, "The hell?" They said in unison.

Caway looked around, and saw a giant red.. _Thing_ just standing there, about a hundred meters from where they currently were.

"Ummm.. Was that your house that we just ruined? We are very sorry, giant red man."

The giant red thing responded, "YOU HAVE COMMITED A FAR GREATER CRIME THAN DESTROYING MY HOUSE! YOU RUINED MY DINNER!"

" _What the hell kind of creature cares more about his dinner than his house?"_ Thought the Princess. " _What a weirdo."_

"LEAVE THIS PLANET!" Continued the giant red thing. "OR I WILL BE FORCED TO HAVE YOU SUFFER THE WRATH OF SHANTSA, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL."

Caway responded to the red thing, "If you want, we can make you a dinner to make up for the one you lost."

The giant red thing shook its head, "No, you're cooking stinks."

Caway was very offended, " _I'll have him know that I graduated at the top of my cooking class, who does this pleb think he is?"_ She thought. Not wanting to offend "Shantsa the great and powerful", she gave a much more appropriate response.

"You don't know until you try it."

"LEAVE THIS PLANET!"

Ganos spoke up, "Listen, our ship is ruined, could you point us in the direction of where we can find some parts to fix the ship?"

"LEAVE THIS PLANET OR I WILL MAKE YOU LEAVE!"

Apparently all this thing could do was threaten them to leave the planet.

Ganos turned to Caway, "It seems we have no other choice but to fight. Let's see how strong this thing is."

Ganos tried to sense the energy of the giant red thing, but was confused when he couldn't feel anything.

"How the hell?"

"What is it?"

Ganos responded to the Princess' question, "That giant red thing has no energy, I just feel a small presence behind the rocks over there." He pointed to a tiny rock formation nearby.

"Intriguing." Said Caway.

Ganos stood up and blasted the rock formation, it was blown apart, revealing a small blue creature.

Upon seeing that the two had discovered his location, the small blue creature started panicking.

Caway's eyes got really big upon seeing this thing. "HE'S SO CUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Screamed the Princess.

She sprinted away from where she was standing towards the blue creature. The giant red thing got in her way, but she just ran through it.

"An illusion?" Observed Ganos.

Seeing the Princess sprint towards him at terrifyingly high speeds, Shantsa panicked even more and started to waddle away as fast as he could while screaming. But he was unable to escape, as Caway reached him, tackled him to the ground.

And started to cuddle with him.

Shantsa was insanely confused by what Caway had just did, he tried to squirm his way out of his grip but she just hugged him tighter.

" _That blue guy has no idea how lucky he is right now."_ Thought Ganos.

Shantsa then used these tubes on his back to push out air to propel himself out of Caway's grip.

"Please, have mercy on me evil mistress!" Shantsa begged Caway.

Ganos walked in between Caway and Shantsa, "How did you make those illusions?"

"If I tell you, will you keep her away from me?" Asked Shantsa.

"Maybe."

Caway interjected, "IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"

Ganos ignored her and continued, "Also tell us where we can find ship parts."

Shantsa looked up at Ganos, "Darkori."

"Is that the answer to the first or second question?"

"Yes."

"So she'll be able to give us ship parts?"

"Yes. She watches over everything on this planet. She has those of us who live here help her out, in exchange she teaches us magic. She will most certainly have gathered ship parts from others living here."

"And where can we find this, Darkori?"

Shantsa bowed, "I will take your there." He then looked at Caway, "Just don't let _her_ anywhere near me."

 **Random Planet**

Gamisaras was walking through the streets of this planet, it was mostly a city. ( **Think of it as Space Chicago or something, IDK.** )

He looked up at the orange sky of the planet, "I can't believe the others reached the planet the Princess is on before I did. Oh well, it doesn't matter, we are all paid together. I'll just lounge here while they do the job."

But this did matter to Gamisaras, " _I just wanted to do better than them for once."_

See, being the fourth greatest bounty hunter in the universe didn't make this chameleon man as famous as one might think. In fact, he was looked down on by the other three.

Gamisaras thought back to when the four bounty hunters left, they all said something to him:

Senuv said, "Stay out of this, I shall have the glory of completing my Queen's wishes."

Kudzu said, "Let the professionals handle this."

Thistle told him to "Go eat a sock."

He hated those guys.

Gamisaras was planning on drinking at his favorite bar, when something caught his eye. Two people were approaching a restaurant. One of those two was Nink, captain of the Princess' guard. The other was some round girl. He overheard them talking about eating a meal before completing their goal.

" _I don't know what those two are doing here, but Nink means trouble for the other bounty hunters."_ Gamisaras considered his options, " _Do I spite the others by letting these two interfere? Or do I help them out by taking these two out? Or should I just relieve my frustrations?"_

Gamisaras smiled, he knew which option to take.

 **Cave on Planet Balete**

Ganos and Caway had been following Shantsa for a good while now. The small blue creature lead them into a cave.

As Ganos walked through the cave he thought to himself, " _What kind of uncivilized hag lives in a- OH this is nice!_ "

The trio had just reached a large area of the cave, unlike like one might imagine, the furnishings in this cave were nice. Red carpets were spread out across the floor of the cave, tapestries hung from the walls of the cave. Purple candles decorated the area.

" _Dang, I didn't think anyone could furnish a cave so well."_ Thought Ganos.

It was then that Ganos heard a voice behind him, "Oh, I figured it wouldn't be long before you arrived here."

Ganos jumped, behind him was a woman with blue hair, fishlike features, wearing a purple dress. She gave Ganos some weird vibes.

"Wait, how did you know we were coming here?" Ganos asked.

The woman spread out her arms, "I, Darkori, felt you arrive on the planet's surface, I know _everything_ that happens out here."

"Well then do you know why we are-"

Ganos was suddenly spooked when Darkori suddenly disappeared and then reappeared a few feet behind him.

" _She freaks me out"_ Ganos decided.

"I freak a lot of people out sweetie."

"Di-Did you just read my mind?"

Darkori smiled, "No."

That was not the answer Ganos was expecting.

"But then how did you know that I'm freaked out?"

Darkori smiled again, "I can tell by your expressions, it's written across your face."

She reached out to touch Ganos's face, he quickly jumped back, " _BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!"_

Darkori looked at his face and giggled.

Caway stepped forward, "So, what we are here for is-"

Darkori interrupted, "Yes, your ship crashed and you are here for parts, correct?"

Caway was bewildered, "How did you know? Did you read my face too?"

Darkori shook her head, "No, I just guessed."

" _What kind of a lucky guess is that?"_ Caway thought.

Ganos and Caway looked at each other and then at Darkori, "So.. Will you help us?" The two asked in unison.

Darkori's face got serious.. One could tell she was taking this matter very seriously. Ganos and Caway braced for the worst possible thing that could come from her answer, maybe she would try to kill them.

"Yeah, I'll help you."

Ganos and Caway were thoroughly confused, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Just like that?"

Just like that."

Caway had to ask, "But why did you agree so quickly?"

Darkori turned around and looked at some of her tapestries, "I have a soft spot for youthful lovers."

Ganos and Caway once again spoke in unison, "We are not lovers!"

"Sure you aren't. Anyways, Shantsa, would you care to gather the parts? You know where they are."

Shantsa bowed, "Yes ma'am." He left the room.

Darkori walked closer to Ganos and Caway, "You don't know it yet, but there is another matter that I must help you with."

Ganos gave Darkori a strange look.

Darkori continued, "I have felt several high power levels land upon the planet, my guess is they are searching for you, Princess."

This raised another question for Caway, "Wait, we just met, how do you know I am a-"

Darkori interrupted her and continued, "I have a plan to help you." Darkori held two glowing blue things in her hands.

"These talismans will cast illusions, Ganos can temporarily take the appearance of Caway, and vice versa with Caway."

"Wait, we never introduced ourselves, how do you know our-"

Darkori continued, "The disguise should be able to trick them and thus allow you to catch them off guard. But be warned, once you get a certain distance apart, it will no longer work."

She handed the talismans to Ganos and Caway. At was at this moment that Shantsa returned, with a wheelbarrow of ship parts.

"Farewell." Darkori said, and she disappeared into the wall.

"What a strange, kind person." Caway said.

And with that the group of three began to leave the cave.

Darkori was now on the other side of the cave, she knew one of the high powerlevels that had touched down on the surface of the plant. " _Majora, old friend. You had better be prepared, I shall not treat you as kindly as my previous guests."_

Ganos, Caway, and Shantsa had made it to the outside of the cave.

Ganos looked at Caway, "So, when should we put on the disguise?"

Caway didn't respond, she was looking ahead in fear. Ganos turned his head to see what she was looking at.

Standing a few meters in front of them, was the bounty hunter that had started this all, Senuv.

Senuv looked at Ganos, "Your devotion to the Princess is admirable, but it will not save you. Nothing can."

And with that, the firefly bounty hunter powered up a green ki blast.

 **CLIFFHANGER TIME! Anyways, I hope you enjoy what I'm doing with each member of the U4 cast, because I certainly am. I also just can't resist shipping Ganos and Caway in this story, I'm sorry. As always constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Also, Shantsa is adorable.**


	6. Duel with the Bounty Hunter: Part 1

**This one is a bit of a shorter chapter, because it's mostly a fight scene. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Note that this one is a little less humor focused than previous ones. Also forgive me if didn't turn out as good, I haven't written for a while.**

So they were, a thief, a princess, and a small blue creature; all about to be killed by the most infamous bounty hunter in the universe.

Senuv stood, just a few meters from where the trio was standing. His eyes gave off a terrifyingly determined vibe, he had failed to kill the princess once before, this time he shall succeed in his goal no matter what.

" _We're going to die here."_ Ganos thought. " _Shit, we didn't even have time to activate the illusion disguises Darkori gave us. We only have one choice…"_

Caway braced herself, this was the man who wanted nothing more than to see her dead. Well, this Princess was not going to go down without a fight. Shantsa braced himself as well, he had no idea what was going on but like most people, he didn't want to die.

With incredible speed, Senuv instantly launched a green ki blast at the three. The blast moved far too fast to be completely dodged, even when the three tried to jump away they were blown back by explosion it created, separating them. Senuv then proceeded to raise his arms silently, there was a brief pause, then two green blades came bursting out of his arms, parts of his own body used for killing.

Senuv then began to sprint towards Caway, she quickly formed a bow out of her energy and began to shoot arrows at the bounty hunter. One arrow approached him, he simply doged to the side, another came, he just dodged again. Caway shot multiple arrows at once, the bounty hunter responded by jumping over them.

"This is the end, Princess." Senuv lunged towards her, blades pointed directly at the Princess, ready to gut her.

Only for a green ki blast to come soaring at the bounty hunter's blades, breaking through both on contact. The shock from this caused Senuv to trip up and fall to the ground. Caway then jumped backwards, while preparing three arrows and firing them all at once. Senuv managed to roll out of the way of the first two, but the third struck the bounty hunter as he got up. The firefly bounty hunter completely ignored the pain and continued without flinching.

Senuv looked in the direction of where the ki blast that broke his blades was fired. There he saw Ganos, with a look of complete hatred for the bounty hunter. Senuv raised his hand, and without looking, blasted Caway, who quickly created an energy shield to block it. But her shield was not enough and she was blown back.

Now, Senuv sprinted towards Ganos, who sprinted towards Senuv as well.

The two foes met and began to clash their fists. Both combatants launching a barrage of punches at the other. Ganos was going all out, but he could barely keep up with the bounty hunter.

" _Just.. How.. Strong is this guy?"_ Ganos wondered as he battled Senuv.

Ganos then felt his face get struck, Senuv had landed a powerful blow on Ganos. The recoil from this caused Ganos to stop punching for a moment, only a moment. This one moment was enough for Ganos to be met with the full barrage of Senuv's punches. Ganos had never felt anything like this, he was completely overpowered. Then Senuv finished his barrage of punches with a kick that sent Ganos flying into a nearby rock, completely shattering it. Ganos lay across the ground.

Now Senuv jumped up in the air and launched himself towards Ganos. Ganos took this opportunity to power up his electricity.

" _He thinks I'm finished. He's strong, but I must capitalize on this opening."_ Ganos planned out in his mind.

Senuv punched with all of his might where Ganos was, but in the brief moment as the bounty hunter's fist was in motion, Ganos rolled out of the way, causing Senuv's fist to hit rock. Senuv was visibly shocked by this. Ganos then grabbed onto Senuv's arm, and started pouring electricity into the bounty hunter.

Senuv started flailing in pain, he whipped his arm around, sending Ganos flying off of it. Ganos was now headed straight for another rock, this time he flipped over so his feet were facing it. And as soon as he reached it, he kicked off, launching himself back at Senuv.

Ganos couldn't help himself, "Shocking.. Isn't it?" He said as he was flying back towards Senuv.

Senuv was still recovering from the earlier electric shock, and now the pun caused him even more confusion. He was unable to defend himself from Ganos's counterattack to his own counterattack as Ganos placed his bird feet on Senuv's chest. His claws puncturing the firefly's exoskeleton. Ganos then placed his hands on Senuv's head and sent even more electricity into the bounty hunter.

Now, the bounty hunter raised his hand, and blasted Ganos directly in the stomach, sending the thief backwards. Senuv had a look that revealed that he was rather pissed off by Ganos right now.

Ganos and Senuv charged towards each other. Senuv punched at Ganos, who jumped to the side and kicked Senuv in the face. Senuv responded by backhanding Ganos right in the face, causing Ganos's face to start bleeding. Senuv then tried to kick Ganos, who responded by jumping over the kick and blasting Senuv right in the face.

Senuv then prepared to launch the firefly flameflash, his signature attack, at Ganos. Ganos braced himself to dodge it- Only for Senuv to get a pained look on his face.

Caway had recovered from Senuv's earlier attack and while he was charging the firefly flameflash, launched several energy arrows into Senuv's back. While Senuv was in shock from this, Ganos took the opportunity to launch a barrage of ki blasts at Senuv. The bounty hunter was launched back into a rock.

"Amazing job Caway!" Ganos yelled towards the Princess.

Caway blushed a bit from the compliment.

Ganos thought to himself, " _If we work together.. We may just have a chance of ending this bounty hunter once and for all."_

Senuv began to get up, and he started laughing, granted he was injured, so he was laughing and coughing at the same time, but it created uneased for our heroes.

"Damn, I did not expect you brats to challenge me so much." He chuckled. "Congratulations, you are the first people in years to force me to use my trump card."

Caway formed an energy spear and sprinted towards Senuv, "Shut up bug boy! Your life ends by the hands of the Caway Squad!"

Ganos was bewildered, " _Caway Squad? Is that what she's naming our group right now? That's an awful name."_

However, just as Caway reached Senuv- He exploded.

Caway was sent flying back into rock, she then face planted on the ground, unconscious.

"What the-" Ganos then saw it, a green, see through silhouette of Senuv.

The silhouette then launched itself towards Ganos at incredible speeds. Ganos punched it as soon as it was in front of him, but his fist just went right through it. It was not halted in the slightest. It moved behind him. Ganos kicked in a wide arc, his leg just passed through it.

Then the silhouette launched a barrage of punches far faster than what Senuv was capable of doing before. Ganos couldn't defend against it. He was brutally beaten down by the silhouette, no matter if he tried to punch or kick, even with electricity, every attempt made at fighting it was futile.

Ganos slumped over onto the ground in pain.

All he could see was the silhouette's feet. But then, Senuv's exoskeleton started growing back over it.

Senuv spoke, "That was my ultimate technique. I destroy my exoskeleton in an explosion that damages those next to me. And then I temporarily enter a state in which I cannot be attacked by physical attacks, I can attack you, but you cannot harm me."

Senuv leaned down so that Ganos was looking directly at him, "I must compliment you, very few foes I face require the use of that technique. And now, I shall kill the Princess, you can watch."

Senuv then walked over to where Caway was. He yanked the Princess up by her hair. He then prepared an energy blast, his hand charging it behind her back.

"NONONONONO!" Screamed Ganos.

However, as Senuv charged it, Shantsa, who had been hiding this entire battle jumped up into the air and propelled himself at Senuv.

"I won't let you hurt the scary mistress!"

Senuv looked back just in time to see Shantsa come flying towards him. Shantsa lowered his head spike and upon impact, jabbed it deep into Senuv. Shantsa was now stuck there, his head spike embedded into Senuv. This caused Senuv to drop the Princess.

Senuv then grabbed onto Shantsa, and yanked him out.

"What even are you!?" Senuv asked Shantsa.

"I am the f**king strong!" Relpied Shantsa.

Senuv was tired of this shit.

He then proceeded to kneel, and began slamming Shantsa's face into the hard ground, repeatedly.

Now Shantsa was crying in pain.

Ganos looked around, he was in too bad of a condition to move, he tried to get up but faceplanted into the ground.

"I.. Won't let you kill them!" He cried at Senuv.

Senuv responded by continuing to slam Shantsa's face into the ground.

Ganos began to slowly crawl towards the Princess, he couldn't let her die. He **would not** Let her and Shantsa die after he got them into this mess, he was the one who brought Caway here in the first place. Ganos collapsed, he had no more energy.

It was then, Ganos felt an odd thing inside of him. It was like he was a phone that had been recharged, he stood up.

Senuv stopped what he was doing, "H-How are you able to-"

Then, Ganos started getting bigger, and bigger, now he was even taller than Senuv.

"IS THAT A BEAK!?" Yelled Senuv.

Ganos looked down, he didn't know how, but something had caused him to transform? Ganos didn't know, there was a more important issue on his mind.

And that was the annihilation of the bounty hunter that stood before him.

Ganos charged Senuv, and raised his fist. Senuv tried to block what Ganos was about to do. Ganos launched his fist forward, breaking through Senuv's guard, sending the bounty hunter flying back.

Senuv braced himself, "I don't know why you have become a giant chicken man. But I will not let my queen dow-"

Ganos interrupted Senuv by punching him in the face.

 **Yep, Ganos has finally transformed! I hope you enjoy how I do my fight scenes. I haven't written in a while so, forgive me if this chapter wasn't the best. I'm also not that experienced in writing emotional stuff, so if Ganos' transformation was underwhelming that's why, it was my first time doing something like that. I also may be busy these next few days, so you might not see the part two of this fight for a little while maybe.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	7. Duel with the Bounty Hunter: Part 2

**Well then. It has been a while hasn't it? My apologies for the hiatus, I got really busy for a while, and when I finished that stuff, Monster Hunter World came out and my time was consumed along with my non** **existent** **social life. But I'm back, and hopefully I can start to get chapters out at a normal pace again. If you do not remember, last time left off with Ganos transforming into his RAWK HAWK form. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ganos had no idea what had happened to him, he had felt something he had never felt before and just like that he was stronger than before. His desire to save the Princess and his guilt for getting her and Shantsa into this mess caused him to.. _Transform?_

Well, it didn't matter to Ganos. All that mattered to him was that he was stronger. And now that he was stronger there was just one thing he had to do:

Wiping out the scum known as Senuv from the Universe.

Senuv was recovering from Ganos' previous attack, "I have no idea what has happened to you thief, but you are truly mistaken if you think this will allow you to beat one such as I."

Ganos and Senuv rushed each other with a barrage of fists. Neither one seemed to overpower the other until Senuv jumped back, Ganos launched himself forward with a massive punch, but Senuv was able to dodge it. Now Senuv was at Ganos' side and he began to launch a barrage of kicks.

Ganos was still getting use to his larger size, so he was unable to dodge the attack correctly and was met with the full force of Senuv's kicks, and was promptly launched backwards. Ganos managed to put his feet on the ground and quickly recovered.

Senuv immediately flew at Ganos and the two began another barrage of punches.

" _We appear to be evenly matched."_ Ganos thought to himself while fighting Senuv.

As they continued the barrage of punches, Senuv suddenly broke his pattern and kicked Ganos in the face with enough force to stop Ganos' punching by causing Ganos to hold his face in pain. Senuv then proceeded to blast Ganos in the stomach area with enough force to send Ganos flying through a nearby rock.

"Hmph." Said the bounty hunter, "I have calculated just how much power I need to spend on you. Your power is impressive, but it is still no match." The bounty hunter opened and closed his fist like a number of anime villains do when they talk about their strength.

"And now, I shall finish this with as much satisfaction as that of a student getting a perfect on a test they did not study for."

" _That's a rather specific analogy."_ Ganos thought to himself.

Senuv rushed at Ganos and the two fighters began to clash in a rush of fists. Ganos was going all out like before, but it suddenly felt like Senuv was not attacking with as much force as he did before. Ganos continued punching and suddenly, managed to knock away Senuv's fists, leaving the bounty hunter open.

"Nani!?" Senuv exclaimed.

Ganos took the opportunity and punched Senuv right in the face, cracking the insectoid bounty hunter's exoskeleton a bit. Senuv was sent flying back, into a nearby rock, causing the bounty hunter to fall to the ground. Ganos was amazed at what he had just done. The bounty hunter struggled to get to his feet.

Once Senuv stood up he glared at Ganos, "What in the name of the Queen is going on? You were not that strong in that state when we first clashed. Bah, it doesn't matter, I will not be defeated by a mere thief!"

Senuv rushed Ganos again, Ganos dodged to the side faster than before. He could see the frustration in the bounty hunter's face. Senuv delivered a barrage of punches and kicks at Ganos, again, Ganos dodged all of them. Senuv more angry than before, launched another kick, this time Ganos grabbed the leg and slammed Senuv into the ground, before throwing him into a rock again.

Senuv breathed heavily, "Impudent little…" He raised his hand and launched one of his Firefly Flameflashes at Ganos.

Ganos swung his fist at the blast, sending flying in another direction. It was at this moment that both combatants realized what was happening: Ganos' power was continuously rising as he was fighting his opponent.

"It's not fair!" Screamed Senuv. "That settles it, I'm going to go full power and end this in an instant!" The bounty hunter flexed and grew a lime green aura around him.

Senuv once again charged Ganos. This time their hands met and the two pushed against each other. Ganos was surprised by the bounty hunter's true power, and began to be pushed back by Senuv. Senuv, upon noticing this, began to cackle like a madman.

Then Ganos began to feel his power rising again. He pushed forward with more strength.

Senuv noticed this slight change, "Nooo…"

The force Ganos was pushing at became equal to that of Senuv.

Senuv's eyes became wild. "Don't you dare…"

Ganos finally began to overpower Senuv and started pushing him back.

Senuv leapt backwards, "Nonononononononono! NO! This was not how it is supposed to be!" The bounty hunter began to stomp his foot on the ground in protest of Ganos' strength. "I. Will. Not. Loose. To. A. Mere. Thief." He declared, emphasizing each word.

Senuv then began to launch a barrage of ki blasts at Ganos. Ganos readied himself, and then deflected each one, further angering the bounty hunter. Ganos then powered up an energy beam and launched at Senuv faster than he could dodge, sending the bounty hunter flying back.

Ganos began to charge towards Senuv. Senuv's body tensed up. Ganos halted, he knew what was about to happen. Once again, Senuv's exoskeleton exploded, leaving a green silhouette of the bounty hunter behind.

" _His ultimate technique."_ Ganos thought to himself. " _If he has gotten to a point where he is going to use that, then I have this in the bag."_

The silhouette of Senuv raced towards Ganos with incredible speeds. This time, however, Ganos was fast enough to dodge its first attack. And then its next attack. All of Senuv's attacks were being dodged by Ganos.

" _Thankfully, my speed has increased to a point where I can effectively dodge his attacks."_ Ganos observed as he dodged the bounty hunter's attacks. " _There must be a limit to how long he can maintain that state."_

Sure enough, as Ganos kept dodging, the silhouette began to move slower. As its movements became more sluggish, Ganos realized that its time was up. Sure enough, the exoskeleton of Senuv grew back on.

Senuv collapsed to his knees, panting like a tired dog. His technique uses up an insane amount of stamina, using it twice in a single fight was something he had never done before. Senuv looked at Ganos' hulking form approaching him. He braced himself for the beatdown he was about to receive.

Ganos' movements suddenly faltered, "W-What?" He excalimed.

Ganos collapsed to his knees as well, he had been to focused on his fight to realize it, but he was damn tired. As Ganos collapsed on his knees, he began to shrink. He could feel himself getting weaker.

He was reverting back into his normal form.

"No! No! NO!" Ganos lamented in frustration. Even if Senuv was weakened, it would be much more difficult to defeat him now that he himself had almost no stamina left. Ganos struggled to get to his feet, a look forward revealed that his opponent was doing the same.

Senuv couldn't believe his luck! The first time he had been outmatched in his entire life, and his opponent runs out of stamina.

" _I have defied the odds!"_ Senuv thought to himself. " _Once I get this brat out of the way, I will just need to kill the Princess and then my Queen will have had her vengeance!"_

Senuv lumbered towards the tired Ganos.

Ganos knew he was in a bad predicament, " _I still have one final attack he has not seen, but if I miss it, I won't have the stamina to fight back. I MUST time this perfectly."_ He carefully observed the approaching bounty hunter, looking for a prime opportunity.

Senuv prepared to launch himself towards Ganos-

Only for an energy arrow to pierce his shoulder.

Senuv looked behind him, Caway was standing there, energy bow in hand. The Princess' face held an intense glare, that of one who was done with everything around her. Senuv found it intimidating. Ganos found it to be terrifying, and also strangely attractive at the same time.

" _YES! She regained consciousness!"_ Ganos happily thought to himself.

" _SHIT! She regained consciousness!"_ Senuv thought to himself.

Senuv raised his arm to blast Caway, but he was two slow- a dozen energy arrows pierced him causing him to stagger back in pain.

Senuv shook angrily, "That does it! I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS WHOLE PLANET!" He took off into the air. As he flew upwards, he prepared a massive ball of energy.

Caway began to shoot more arrows at him. But this time Senuv flew past all of them. Ganos realized that this was the chance for his final technique. He formed a green circular disc of energy in his hand and began to spin it.

As Ganos spun the energy disc, it became larger and grew edges like that of a saw. It formed until it was even bigger than he was. Ganos prepared to throw.

"Circular Cutter!" Ganos yelled. And with that he launched it into the air at Senuv.

Senuv looked down, "Circular Wha-?"

At that moment, Senuv felt a brief pain in his waist. The Circular Cutter had hit the bounty hunter.

And sliced him in two.

Senuv's upper and lower body fell to the planets surface together. Just like that, the greatest bounty hunter in Universe 4 had been slain by the combined efforts of a thief and a princess.

Ganos had used up all of his stamina with his attack, having seen it work, he collapsed to his knees. Breathing heavily, he smiled. The ordeal was over. Ganos looked up to see Caway sprinting towards him with unfathomable speeds. Ganos quickly rose to his feet and began to back up.

Ganos thought to himself. " _What is she-?"_

At that moment, Caway lunged at Ganos, tackled him to the ground, and gave him one big ass hug. Ganos could hear her crying tears of joy.

Ganos couldn't help but blush at this. He only had one thought:

A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.

 **YEP! I just made that reference. I'm sorry, but I could not resist. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I can get the next one out without several weeks hiatus in between. Also, the Circular Cutter is an attack Ganos uses in Dragon Ball Heroes, I did not make it up.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	8. Gamisaras has awful aim

**And I'm back! In case you don't remember, Gamisaras was going to attack Monna and Nink (It's been weeks since I wrote that) and that is what the focus of this chapter is going to be about. Now initially, I wasn't really looking forward to writing this chapter, but I ended up having a lot more fun with it than I thought I would.**

Gamisaras had been waiting for ages. He had decided he wanted to ambush the two once they made it to the shipyard long ago. However, contrary to his plans, the two had not yet left the Diner they went into once he first decided to kill them.

He tapped his foot in annoyance, " _How long does it take for two people to eat lunch!?_ " The bounty hunter wondered.

He was currently perched on top of a building, in his invisible state of course. He observed people going throughout their business; he could see a man buying a sandwich from a shop, people trying to throw stuff in garbage cans but missing by several meters, and he could even see a massive brawl going on in an alleyway nearby.

He looked up at the orange sky of the planet. " _I must make sure to eliminate those two._ " He thought to himself. " _I must do whatever I can to prove that I am not worthless to the other bounty hunters."_

One might think that being the fourth greatest bounty hunter in the universe would lead to fame, but nope, Gamisaras was lesser known compared to the other three. He didn't even know the name of the fifth best. He had been lucky that Queen Aldrova had hired him alongside the other three: this was his chance to prove himself to them, get them to respect him. And if they start to respect him, they will team up with him. And if he teams up with them, his infamousy will skyrocket. And so on and so forth until a point where he can literally bathe in money. Gamisaras envisioned himself diving into a pool of money. It would be a worthy investment.

It was then, out of the corner of his eye, that he saw Nink and his companion walking across the street.

Gamisaras glanced back towards the restaurant, " _Did they leave when I was fantasizing about swimming in money? Dammit, this always happens!_ "

Keeping his eyes on them to not lose track of them again, Gamisaras slowly climbed down the building he was perched on. Being a chameleon man, he could do such things with little difficulty. Gamisaras eventually made it to the ground and began to follow the two.

He quietly walked behind them while observing his surroundings. " _The shipyard where they landed is not far. However, that place will be far too open for my liking." He looked at an alleyway not far from where they currently were. Those alleyways would allow them to take a shortcut to the shipyard. If they could just go in there-"_

Fulfilling Gamisaras' wishes, the duo turned into the alleyway.

" _Well then."_ He thought. _"That certainly makes things easier for me."_

Now that they were in the alleyway, Gamisaras began to climb on the walls of the buildings that the alley was between. Again, being a chameleon man allowed him to do such things with ease. Gamisaras closely observed the duo, taking mental notes of them, trying to figure out their fighting style.

He whispered to himself, "I have heard stories about how Nink fights, I should take him out first due to him being the bigger threat." He turned his gaze towards Monna. "Ha. Look at her, she clearly isn't a threat. I can take my time with-"

At that moment Monna turned around and launched a ki blast towards the place Gamisaras was on the wall. He quickly jumped out of the way onto another wall.

 _"Shit! I was whispering! She must have heard me!"_ He thought.

Nink gave Monna a weird look. "Now why'd you go and blast that wall?"

Monna put on a stern face. "I thought I heard someone mocking me with their whispers." No one mocks Monna.

Ignoring the fact that Monna just referred to herself in the third person, Nink continued, "Listen, people don't just hang out on walls mocking people with their whispers. It must have just been the wind."

Monna shot Nink a look, "It wasn't the wind. I know when the wind whispers my name and that was not it."

At this point Nink decided it wasn't worth debating with her.

Gamisaras was still invisible, but now he was pissed. _"Arrogant girl. I'm going to settle this with one blow."_

Gamisaras quietly landed on the ground and quietly tip-toed over to where Nink and Monna were standing. They couldn't detect his energy, so they had no idea he was right next to them. He raised his hand and prepared a ki blast. Gamisaras had invisible ki blasts that only gave off a faint energy; if he did this quickly, they would have no idea of the culprit.

Gamisaras held his hand in front of Monna's face. He fired-

-And missed.

"HOW COULD I MISS AT POINT BLANK!?" He screamed.

Hearing Gamisaras' baffled screams, Monna and Nink realized someone was stalking them. Gamisaras quickly began to jump back to begin a tactical retreat. He preferred not to take opponents on up front.

Then, Nink raised his hands. He clapped them together, creating a massive gust of wind that blew Gamisaras out of the alley. Upon hitting the ground, Gamisaras rolled and rolled, knocking a trash can over.

"There is definitely someone there." Observed Nink.

"As if the guy screaming at the top of his lungs wasn't enough." Replied Monna.

Nink once again ignored Monna's response.

"I'm going to go beat the stuffing out of that punk." Monna declared, pounding her fists together to emphasize her point.

Monna began to walk out of the alley, only for Nink to pull her back in.

"Now why'd you do that?" Asked Monna.

Nink looked ahead. "Our attacker is outside of the alley and is invisible. Right now there is only one direction he can attack us from."

Monna gave Nink a confused look. "But he's invisible. How are we going to be able to defend against his attacks?"

Nink narrowed his eyes. "Before he screamed, I felt a very faint burst of energy. He probably can create some sort of invisible attack. If we stay concentrated and know when it is coming, we can counterattack."

Monna begrudgingly decided to go with his plan.

Gamisaras planned out his next course of action. _"I've made a mistake, but, I still have the advantage of stealth."_ Getting up, he prepared his next assault.

He raised his hands and fired more invisible ki blasts into the alley. _"That should do it."_ He thought.

Suddenly there was several bright flashes in the alley. Gamisaras was confused, _"Those weren't mine."_

He cautiously moved closer to the alley. Upon closer examination, he saw that Monna and Nink were still fine. Looking even closer, he saw that they had concentrated looks on their faces. Deciding to see what they were doing, Gamisaras fired another invisible blast at the two. He observed Monna quickly react and fire her own blast which hit his invisible one and destroyed it.

 _"I see. So that's how they want to do this huh?"_ Gamisaras grinned. " _This just requires a simple change of tactics."_ Gamisaras entered the alley and began to climb up the walls of the buildings. He made sure to be quiet enough for them to not hear.

The chameleon man made his way to the top of the building. Searching around the roof, he looked for something that could help him, anything. He eventually laid his eyes upon a rectangular object.

 _"A loose brick! Today is my lucky day!"_ Gamisaras happily thought as he walked over to pick up the brick.

Grinning like a child, Gamisaras then hopped over to the edge of the roof looking over the alley. He held the brick in his hand and looked at it. " _Even if it doesn't injure them in any way, it will annoy them which will count as a victory in my book._ "

Gamisaras raised his arm. He threw the brick with all of his strength-

-And missed.

Nink and Monna turned their heads as they heard the sound of the brick shattering against the ground. They looked at the pieces of shattered brick, and then at each other, and they looked up towards the rooftops in unison.

 _"Curse my shoddy aim!"_ Gamisaras quickly pondered what to do next. _"It appears that there are no other options…"_ Gamisaras lurched over the edge of the building. And leapt off of it.

Gamisaras opened his mouth as he went flying towards Nink.

Nink had been looking up at the rooftops when he suddenly felt a massive pain in his shoulder, like someone sinking their teeth into it. Nink opened his mouth to say something, but he had no words for this situation. He raised his arms and managed to grab onto something that he couldn't see. He spun around, trying to yank the invisible attacker off him.

This whole situation heavily confused Monna. All she could see was Nink spinning around with a look of pain on his face while holding onto nothing/

Nink, using his great strength, pulled as hard as he could and ripped the attacker off of him. Nink breathed heavily as he gave an angry look at where he assumed the attackers eyes were. He then proceeded to throw him into a wall.

Gamisaras slammed face first into a wall and stuck to it for a bit, slowly sliding down for comedic effect. Upon reaching the ground his invisibility turned off revealing the full appearance of the chameleon man. Gamisaras groggily got to his feet just to see the intimidating sight of Monna and Nink glaring at him, eyes filled with pure contempt.

Gamisaras had a relatively predictable reaction to this- He ran into the next alley.

Nink prepared to pursue Gamisaras, but Monna blocked him with her hands. She put on a menacing smile. "I got this."

Dashing through the alleyways, Gamisaras could not hear anything behind him.. At first.

As he ran for his dear life, Gamisaras started hearing a strange noise behind him, almost like rolling.

Gamisaras turned just in time to see Monna, several times larger than before, in the shape of a ball, rolling at him at increasingly faster speeds.

Naturally, his mind could not process this horror and he tripped. Falling to the ground, he stared at the impending doom rolling towards him with dread. Seconds started to feel like minutes as she got closer and closer. He gulped in anticipation of what was to come.

Gamisaras' whole world went black as he was run over by the girl.

 **Planet Balete**

Shantsa had been hiding under a rock in the moments after Ganos transformed. Hearing no noise, he decided it was safe to come out of hiding.

Upon coming out of his hiding spot, he was greeted with an odd sight: Ganos and Caway were hugging each other. Shantsa was initially perplexed by this, were they a couple? Whatever it was, Shantsa didn't think much about it; the small blue creature cared not for the complex mating rituals of other species. However, Shantsa was indeed glad that Caway was hugging someone else other than him.

Shantsa waddled over to them. "Ahem." He coughed into his hand.

Ganos and Caway were startled by this and instantly broke apart. They turned their heads to see Shantsa standing on top of a nearby rock with an oddly commanding vibe to him.

Without speaking or taking his stare off the two, Shantsa pointed his finger in a direction. Ganos and Caway looked to where he was pointing and became confused, Shantsa was pointing at Senuv's corpse.

Caway spoke up. "What, do you want us to cook the corpse for you to eat? As a way of making up the fact that we ruined your dinner to you?"

Now Shantsa grew confused and looked at where he was pointing. Upon seeing the corpse, he grew a startled look on his face and fell backwards. Ganos and Caway facepalmed at this.

Shantsa dusted himself off and pointed in a different direction, again not keeping his eyes off of them.

"That's just a rock." Ganos said this time.

Shantsa blinked for a moment. He then gave up being dramatic and actually looked at his surroundings this time. He then pointed to the wheelbarrow of ship parts.

Caway slapped herself. "I almost forgot about the ship parts! Thank you Mr. Snuggles!"

Shantsa tried to speak up, "My name is-"

Ganos interrupted. "Princess, we should use those talismans Darkori gave us in case we run into any other bounty hunters."

Caway nodded. She took out the talisman she received, Ganos did the same with his.

Caway looked at Ganos, "So how do we get these things to wo- OH MY!"

There was suddenly a blue flash from the talisman that made Ganos and Caway cover their eyes. Shantsa kept on staring through it because he's Shantsa and his stare pierces the heavens.

When the light died down, Caway had taken on the appearance of Ganos and Ganos had taken on the appearance of Caway.

"Well then…" Ganos said in the body of Caway.

"...This is awkward." Caway said in the body of Ganos.

"Want to never speak of this again?" They both asked each other. Upon noticing that they asked the same question, they nodded their heads. And with that, the duo and Shantsa walked off…

However, they were unaware that not far from where they currently were, a small ship landed. And piloting the ship was a tiny green bug man that looked all too familiar…

 **Inside of a Spaceship**

Gamisaras awoke.

The first thing he did was be relieved that he was alive. But then he noticed his surroundings, he was tied up, he was inside of a spaceship that was unfamiliar to him, and right in front of him was Monna, the girl who rolled over him.

Gamisaras gulped. _"On one hand, I'm alive. On the other, I've been captured by… Her."_

 **I know what you're thinking; Gamisaras does indeed have the aim of a Stormtrooper. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to give Gamisaras some invisible, barley undetectable ki blasts as a way of giving him more of a moveset. Also, the events of this chapter and the next few will be happening at the same time. And yes, that was Damon towards the end there.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	9. Majora's Bizarre Adventure

**Yes. The title for this chapter is a Jojo reference. That is all.**

Majora and Shosa had touched down on Planet Balete and had already started making their way through the caves to get to Darkori. As they walked through the damp caves, Shosa turned to Majora.

"Since there is a bit of history between you two, what happens if she tries to attack us?"

Majora smugly laughed it off, "Oho, my dear comrade, I happened to memorize all her techniques since the last time we met."

"And what if she developed new ones?"

Majora stopped laughing and put his hand to his chin. "That is a good question." And then he continued to walk forward.

" _But you didn't even answer it."_ Shosa thought.

Shosa then stopped as he noticed there was a dead end ahead of them. He tried warning Majora. "There's a wall in front of you, you should probably-"

Majora just walked through the wall, causing it to disappear. Shosa blinked at the odd sight that he just witnessed.

Majora scoffed. "Ha, that type of illusion won't work on me! You've lost your edge Darkori!"

Shosa scratched his head. " _Illusions huh? This is going to be a headache."_

The duo continued their forward approach. Majora sniffed the air. He stopped Shosa.

"Do you smell that?"

Shosa raised his nose and sniffed the air. "Smells like.. Scented candles?"

Majora smiled, "We are getting close, my dear friend. It won't be much longer now."

The pair of canine warriors made their way through the caves, stalactites dripping water around them. Eventually, the two made it to a red curtain.

"This must be it." Said Majora. He pushed the curtain aside and walked through the opening. Shosa followed his comrade, unsure of what lay ahead of them. Shosa entered the room-

-Only to find it was completely black. Not black as in dark, no, Shosa could still see Majora clearly. It was like they had walked into a void, everything in the room besides them was the same shade of black, making it impossible to know what was what. The walls were black, the ceiling was black, and the floor was black. The room also looked like it expanded forever.

Shosa turned around, the opening they entered through was gone.

"Comrade…" Shosa whispered.

"It appears she has trapped us in some sort of void." Majora responded.

"Are you sure?"

Majora tapped his foot on the ground. "Indeed, I can feel no end to this."

Shosa sighed. "Well that's just great! How are we going to fight this?"

Majora sniffed around. "She must be hiding around here somewhere. If we could just draw her out…"

As if on cue, Darkori began to rise from seemingly nowhere. Holding blue energy in her hand, she smirked and swept her arm, sending a stream of fire towards Majora.

Shosa was about to tell Majora to dodge when Majora swept his arm, dispersing the fire.

" _An illusion?"_ Shosa thought.

"Ha, those old tricks won't work on me you she-devil!" Majora laughed.

Darkori nodded. "I see you've lost your vision since we last met. It's a shame that you won't be able to see what beautiful illusions I've cooked up."

Majora got into a fighting stance. Shosa looked at him and did the same.

Then, Darkori just sunk into the ground in a similar to way to how she rose out of it. The void they were in was left silent. Majora sniffed around and Shosa looked around.

"Di-Did she just leave?" Majora asked.

"Yes."

"That cheeky bugger." Majora responded.

At that moment, flames began to burst from the ground. One of them scorched Majora's feet, causing the fox warrior to jump up into the air.

"Yowzers!" Majora screamed as he held his foot, hopping on his other foot in pain.

Shosa backed up, not wanting to have his foot burnt like Majora. However, there was no need to, as the flames suddenly died down as quickly as they came.

Majora put on an irritated face and sniffed around. "I think she ran. We are going to have to catch-"

"But I'm still here." Darkori said as she appeared behind Majora.

Upon hearing her voice, Majora fell to his feet, startled. And then he proceeded to scramble over to Shosa.

Darkori giggled at this sight. "Majora, you should remember that my techniques consist of illusions AND attacks. It's up to you to figure out which is which."

Majora stiffened. "I'm not going to play your games anymore, witch." He raised his hand towards Darkori. "Now, witness MY techniques." He launched a Ki blast at Darkori. However, as soon as it came into contact with her, she dissolved like mist.

"Another illusion." Shosa observed.

"Your a real master sleuth aren't you, Shosa?" Majora shook his head. "Any other brilliant deductions you would like to make? The planet were on? Time of the year? Name of the Princess we're looking for?"

"Actually, you never told me the name of the planet. But I assume it is planet-"

Shosa's retort was interrupted by laughter throughout the void.

"Oh, Majora, you haven't changed a bit." Darkori laughed, her voice coming from all directions.

"Neither have you, old friend." Majora responded. "Now that you've shown me some of your new tricks, allow me to show you something the Supreme Kai taught me!"

Majora raised his hand, creating a yellow ball of light. Majora threw it up in the air. It floated there, like a balloon.

Then in a great flash of light, the ball exploded and a great wave of light washed over the void, dispersing the illusions. They were now back in an ordinary room.

Darkori stood at the opposite side of the room, glaring at Majora. "So… The things the Supreme Kai taught you.. Helped you deal with my illusions?" Her voice was filled with irritation.

Majora scoffed. "Indeed, my old friend. It appears you are jealous of what I was taught."

Darkori's face twitched. Shosa could see that Majora poked a nerve there.

Majora grinned. "Oh, I see I've been pressing all of the right buttons. Here, I will show you more of them."

Dakori looked down. "No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"There's no need to."

"And why is that."

Darkori moved her gaze towards Majora and Shosa with a big smile on her face.

She laughed. "It's because you've already lost!"

Majora screamed, "I-Impossible!"

Majora and Shosa panicked and looked around the room for anything that could possibly be an illusion. They looked up at the ceiling, the floor, they spun all around making themselves look like fools.

"Good grief." Darkori shook her head.

Majora turned to face Darkori, Shosa was still looking around.

"Witch! What profound illusion do you have this time!?" Majora asked.

Darkori shrugged. "Nothing."

Majora was taken aback. "But then what did you mean by us already having lost?"

"I just wanted to mess with you a bit."

Majora frowned. "Curse you!"

"But. I do think it is time for some alone time between me and you, Majora."

And with that, Darkori quickly raised her hand and launched a dark blue ki blast at Shosa. Shosa was still looking around, so he did not see it coming until it was too late. The blast hit him, sending him flying against the wall.

"You fiend!" Yelled Majora.

"Relax. He's just unconscious." Darkroi informed Majora.

Darkori took a step forward closer to Majora. The fox man tensed up at this approach.

"Have you come here just to gloat about what you learned to me?"

Majora shook his head. "Of course not! I came here because I need your help."

Darkori laughed. "You need my help? That's rich."

"It's true. There is no other reason as to why I would come here. I may be an egotistical fox, but I am not _that_ egotistical."

Darkori didn't buy it. "Then why didn't you just open with that?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE ATTACKING US WITH YOUR ILLUSIONS!" Majora yelled.

"A fair point."

Majora marched over to Darkori, close enough that his nose was sticking right in her face. "I ask that you take this matter seriously."

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." Darkori responded.

"I should probably tell you why we need your help, it's because-"

Darkori placed her hand on Majora's snout and pushed him away. "Not so fast Foxy. Before I even consider helping you, we are going to take a stroll down memory lane."

"Memory lane?" Majora asked, confused.

Darkori pointed to a stool in the room. "Take a seat."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well then I'll make you want to." Darkori put on a devilish grin.

Majora decided it was wise to take a seat on the stool.

 **Well, I thoroughly enjoyed writing the interactions between Majora and Darkori, something about them is just fun to write. The next chapter will be about them too, I was originally going to have it as one giant chapter, but I decided to spit it into two smaller ones. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	10. Obligatory Flashback Chapter

Majora sat down on Darkori's stool. Darkori sat down in one across from him. In between the two was a table. Darkori placed a bowl of some sort of liquid on the table. Majora sniffed it while Darkori sat in silence.

"And what is that supposed to be?" Asked Majora.

Without speaking, Darkori placed one of her talismans in the bowl of liquid. The talisman dissolved in the liquid, which then started to bubble and steam. It was boiling.

Majora held his nose. "What a putrid smell! It smells like someone took the crushed dreams of children and gave it a physical form. I have never smelled something so repugnant before. Are you trying to murder me?"

Darkori rolled her eyes. "Just wait."

The steam coming from the liquid became a purplish color. It slowly surrounded the two as the amount of it in the air increased. Majora held his nose, gagging from the smell. The purple steam eventually blocked everything else in the room from sight. It swirled and swirled around-

-Until it dissipated.

Now Majora and Darkori's table was in the middle of a.. Village? To make things even weirder, Majora opened his eyes.

"...I CAN SEE!" Majora jumped up and began to dance happily around like he had just won the lottery. "The green fields, the architecture of the buildings, I can finally see it all!" He twirled around like a ballerina.

Darkori finally spoke up. "No, you cannot see."

Majora abruptly stopped dancing. "Then what is this?" He gestured his arms to his surroundings.

"This is a memory." Darkori responded.

Majora went from looking like someone who just won the lottery, to someone who looked like they thought they won the lottery but read their ticket wrong. "W-What? T-This is a memory?" He asked, destroyed inside.

"Yes." Darkori answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me we were going into memories?" He asked, with an expression like that of a sad puppy.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction to finding out your sight wasn't back." Darkori grinned. "And it was worth it."

Majora slowly walked over to the stool and sat back down silently. He sat down and processed what just happened.

When he recovered, he looked up at Darkori. "So, what is this memory exactly?"

Darkori closed her eyes and shook her head. "You don't recognize it? Look around before you ask questions."

Majora scanned the horizon, observing the planet had fields filled with green grass, mountains were in the distance. Many of the buildings were made of wood. "This.. This looks like the village where I grew up!"

Darkori nodded her head. Then she raised her hand and pointed to a house. Majora looked over at the house. Coming out of it, was a much younger Majora. Imagine Majora as a puppy, that's basically what he looked like.

"I was adorable as child." Majora beamed.

"Yes. Yes you were." Darkori agreed.

Majora and Darkori watched as the younger version of Majora snuck out of the village. As soon as young Majora left the village, the scenery changed. The village around them suddenly dissipated like mist and was replaced with mountainous terrain. The younger version of Majora was still there, this time climbing a mountain. The village he had left was a mere blot in the distance.

"This is where…" Majora noticed.

Majora watched as his younger self slipped while climbing, falling down the mountainside, into a massive pit. Majora tensed up as he remembered this moment.

The scenery around them changed once again into the bottom of the pit. The place was dark and damp, Majora's younger self had landed here from his fall. Young Majora tried to climb up, but his leg had been broken in the fall. The young version of Majora began to yelp like a puppy in danger for help.

"This is an uncomfortable memory." Majora told Darkori.

As Puppy Majora crawled around yelping, two yellow eyes appeared in the shadows. Puppy Majora was unaware of the danger. At that moment, exiting the shadows was a gargantuan orange amphibious creature. The amphibian saw Puppy Majora and lumbered across the ground towards him.

Puppy Majora turned and saw the creatures gaping maw open as it charged straight for him. Puppy Majora began to yelp frantically as he crawled away desperately.

He was too slow as the creature quickly caught up with him and drooled all over him. It prepared to eat him in one bite-

-Only for flame to come flying into its mouth. The creature roared in pain. Puppy Majora looked towards the direction the flame came from to see who his savior was.

Standing atop a rock in the cave, was Young Darkori. The creature recovered from the earlier attack and charged her. However, she disappeared into the ground, causing the creature to charge into the wall. Several large rocks were dislodged from the ceiling in the impact, causing them to fall on the creature, crushing it.

"Y-You saved me." Puppy Majora said in awe. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

Young Darkori rubbed her chin. "I want to find a way back to my homeworld. I was left here years ago."

"Teach me to fight and I promise I will find you a way off this planet." Puppy Majora declared.

Young Darkori leaned closer to Majora. "Promise?"

Puppy Majora nodded. "I swear on the name of Lord Kuru madame." Puppy Majora then bowed so low he hit his head on the ground causing young Darkori to giggle.

Majora and Darkori then watched in silence as the scenary changed again and again as young Majora would continue to come to the cave to train with young Darkori.

"That went on for several years." Majora observed.

"Indeed. And do you remember what the fruits of your training were?" Darkori asked.

The scenery changed back to Majora's village. This time however, it was on fire. Several ships were parked in the distance.

"The day my village came under attack." Majora said grimly.

Several insectoid beings were ravaging the village. "This village shall fall under the rule of Drosera!" They declared as they burnt down buildings. "Long live Queen Aldrova!"

One of the insectoids spotted a child crying in the distance and prepared a ki blast. Only for a ki blast to blow off his own head. The other insectoids turned to see Majora, no longer a child, standing dramatically with the flames to his back. He looked like a hero in an action movie.

"CARL! NOOOOOOOO!" One of them shrieked.

The other insectoids charged towards him, yelling that they would avenge Carl. However, their eyes suddenly turned blue and began fighting amongst themselves. Darkori appeared alongside Majora.

"My illusions will make short work of them." Darkori declared, and sure enough, the insectoids wiped each other out without anymore involvement from the duo.

At that moment, a larger insectoid with a scorpion tail appeared. "My comrades... I will avenge you!"

He charged Darkori and swiped his tail at her before she could react, she went flying into a building and was knocked unconcious. The insectoid then charged Majora, and swept his tail at him. Unlike Darkori, Majora jumped out of the tail's range. While in midair, Majora quickly blasted the insectoid with a ki blast.

The large insectoid quickly recovered, and spit acid out of his mouth at Majora. Majora spun out of the way of the acid shower. The insectoid charegd Majora again, Majora charged at the insectoid and dove under it. As he was diving under the insectoid, he fired a ki blast at its tail, point blank, blowing its tail off.

The insectoid turned around and punched the ground where Majora stood. Majora backflipped out of the way and fired a barrage of ki blasts at its head, destroying it. The insectoid fell to the ground, dead.

Several villagers came out of hiding and saw what Majora had done. Cheers of praise began to roar from the crowds. A look of satisfaction appeared on Majora's face which then morphed into something beyond that, a look that showed that the praise was getting to his head.

Present day Majora smiled. "We were heroes that day."

The scenery changed once again. Young Majora and Darkori were seen talking. Buildings that had been damaged in the assault were being reconstructed. Several people were seen praising Majora.

"If it weren't for you, our village would have perished." They told him as they showered him with gifts.

One villager looked at Darkori and spoke up. "Hey, that woman killed an entire group of them without breaking a sweat. I say we give her praise too."

The people then began to shower Darkori with gifts. Majora gave her a dirty look.

"I slew the leader, it is only fair that I get more praise."

"I defeated more of them than you." Darkori pointed out.

"With illusions."

"That's my style."

"It is cowardly, no true warrior fights like that."

Darkori glared at Majora. "Majora. Don't let the praise get to you."

Majora sneered. "Oh? You're sure of yourself aren't you?"

Majora then proceeded to leap at Darkori. Only to abruptly stop in place.

"What is this? I can't move!" Majora tried to squirm around but couldn't.

Darkori shook her head. "I've bound your shadow."

"What in blazes is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you can't move until you stop being a selfish brat." Darkori told him.

"Ha! Such a thing is meaningless against me!" Majora yelled as he continued to squirm around to no avail. Darkori just stared at him.

"I'll get out of this, you'll see!" Majora shrieked.

Darkori just rolled her eyes and fired a ki blast at Majora, knocking him out. Darkori then turned back to return to her cave. This left the villagers confused about how their two saviours just abruptly turned against each other.

Present day Majora huffed. "I still maintain that I was right that day."

Present day Darkori facepalmed. "It is the day after that which is most important."

The scenery changed once again. Now, all of the people in the village were bowing as an orange skinned man appeared.

"Lord Kuru!" The villagers were in awe at the sight of the Supreme Kai. "What brings you here?"

The Supreme Kai looked around. "I had heard that the village had come under attack but had been saved by two powerful warriors. Can you bring me to them?"

The villagers all pointed towards Majora, who hadn't yet realized what was going on. He fell over once he saw the Supreme Kai.

Kuru walked over to Majora. "Could you please bring me to your comrade?"

Majora gave him a weird look. "What for?"

Kuru looked up towards the sky. "I wish to train warriors so they can help those in need. It's as simple as that."

Majora nodded. "Very well, I will-" At this moment Majora paused. He looked in the direction of the mountains that contained the caves which Darkori dwelled in. Staring at it, he grew a sly smile. He then turned and lead the Supreme Kai in the opposite direction.

Leading Kuru through the village, Majora found a buff, green, dog man: Shosa.

"This is my comrade." Majora pointed towards Shosa who was currently eating a sandwich. Shosa looked up from his sandwich and saw the Supreme Kai, he blinked for a moment, processing this. He then proceeded to fall out of his chair.

"I'm not-" Shosa tried to tell Kuru and Majora.

Majora quickly leapt over to Shosa and whispered in his ear. Shosa nodded upon hearing what Majora had to say and got to his feet.

"So I am correct and you two are the greatest warriors on this planet?" Kuru asked.

Majora and Shosa nodded.

"Very good. Follow me." Kuru beckoned Majora and Shosa to follow him.

At this moment, the mist in the room dissipated for real, getting rid of the memory Majora and Darkori were watching. Darkori was glaring at Majora.

"It's true." Majora said. "I told Lord Kuru that Shosa was my comrade instead of you just to spite you for that one day."

Darkori's glare intensified. "Not to mention you never kept the promise."

Majora looked around. "Well, you still made it here didn't you?"

Darkori shook her head. "That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"I saved your life, I trained with you, I helped protect your village and to thank me you spite me by taking Shosa to train under the Supreme Kai with you. And now you come asking me for help."

"So… You're point by showing all of those memories was just a fancy way of saying you're not helping?" Majora asked her.

"No, I'll help you."

"Then why-"

"But." Darkori interrupted. "You are going to do something to pay me back."

Majora tensed up. "And if I don't?"

Darkori smiled. "Well. Maybe something bad will happen to the Princess you are looking for... Maybe she'll die tragically and you'll have to answer for it."

Majora nearly fell over. "How did you know I was looking for the Princess?"

Darkori gave a sly smirk. "Why she came through here with a thief about an hour ago. I helped them."

Majora hissed. "In what way did you help them?"

"I gave them disguises."

Majora was confused. "Disguises? Did Senuv try to kill the Princess again?"

Darkori nodded. "I felt his energy as he landed on the planet's surface alongside two other bounty hunters."

Majora was even more confused. "You can feel the energy of those landing on the planet?"

Darkori nodded.

Majora threw his arms up. "Well then check and see if the Princess is still on the planet!"

Darkori closed her eyes, leaving Majora to stand there awkwardly for several minutes. As Majora was standing there, he noticed Darkori becoming pale and even more pale.

Darkori opened her eyes in shock. Majora tilted his head.

"What? Did something happen to her?" He asked.

Darkori shook her head. "I can still feel that she is on the planet. But the thief that was with her is gone - along with the two other bounty hunters."

 **Yeah, Majora's and Darkori's history with each other wasn't exactly spectacular, just Majora gaining the arrogance he has in the anime and holding a petty grudge. But regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The focus should be back to mainly Ganos and Caway next chapter.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	11. BUBBLES

**Quitela's Planet**

Quitela was currently sitting on his couch playing his favorite fighting game. However, this time he wasn't alone- his angel, Cognac was playing with him. Quitela furiously pounded the buttons on the controller, sweating. Cognac sat there with a blank expression.

Quitela glanced at Cognac's face and grew infuriated upon seeing the laid back behavior of Coganc. " _How is this possible!? He's never even played this game before! How in the name of Zeno is he beating me so easily!?"_

However, in the split second that Quitela was glancing, Cognac beat him and Quitela turned back to the TV to see his loss. Quitela proceeded to throw his controller up in the air, accompanying that with a scream of frustration.

"We play another round!" Quitela declared.

"Lord Quitela. We have already played 567 rounds, it would be best if we-"

"NO!" Quitela shrieked. He moved so his face was uncomfortably in front of Cognac's. "We do not stop until I win, okay?"

Cognac blinked. "Very well Lord Quitela."

Quitela moved back to his spot as the next round started. " _Ke ke ke, Cognac. I've analyzed your playstyle, every move you make, every stategum you can conceive. There is no possible way for me to lose this one."_

Quitela lost in about ten seconds that round.

The God of Destruction fell face first on the floor. "I concede. You win." He muttered as his face was still planted against the floor.

A new voice spoke, "Mister Quitela?"

Quitela gave an irritated growl without lifting his face off the floor. "What is it Kuru?"

The Supreme Kai responded. "There is some news that may interest you." Kuru looked at the TV and Cognac still sitting down with the controller. "However, it seems you are quite busy so-"

Kuru was interrupted by Quitela rolling across the room, over to where he stood.

"I have finished my business." Quitela muttered, his face still pressed against the floor. "What is it?"

"Mister Quitela, it would appear that Senuv has been killed."

Quitela groggily raised his head off the floor and gave Kuru a tired look. "Who?"

"The number one bounty hunter in our Universe, it appears someone killed him."

Quitela got up to his feet. "And why do you think I care about this?"

Cognac spoke up. "Lord Quitela, you like to keep tabs on powerful mortals in our universe, surely someone that could kill Senuv would interest you."

Quitela rubbed his chin. "You're right about that. Maybe I should go congratulate whoever killed him. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Kuru shook his head. "You are a God of Destruction, surely there are more important matters than meeting this mortal in person."

Quitela looked at his video game console and then back to Cognac. "At a time, there was." Quitela fired a blast of energy at his video game console, destroying it. "But not anymore."

Cognac chimed in. "If only you would destroy other things with such diligence, maybe then-"

Quitela shot Cognac a glare and shook his head.

 **Planet Balete**

Ganos and Caway had activated the disguises Darkori gave them not long ago and were walking through the barren landscape of planet Balete. Shantsa was leading them, still pulling his wheelbarrow of ship parts.

Ganos, who was disguised as Caway, put his hands behind his head. "Sooo… What exactly is our plan once the ship is repaired?"

Caway, who was disguised as Ganos, rubbed her chin. "If my assumptions are correct, and my amulet is with the Droserans, we will need to sneak into the palace of their queen." She looked at Ganos and smiled. "And since you're a thief, it should be a cinch!"

Ganos blinked several times. "How would it be a cinch? I've never snuck into a palace before! My mentor only ever had me pickpocket children!"

Caway rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously it wasn't only pickpocketing, because you almost managed to steal my amulet from me. It will be just like that."

Ganos shook his head. "Key word: almost. You tried to have me killed when I was found out!"

Caway giggled. "Oh, I was never going to let Nink kill you."

Ganos grew an inquisitive look. "Then what was it you were planning on having him do?"

Caway tapped her finger to her cheek in remembrance. "I was just planning on having Nink break your arms, and your legs, followed by your ribs, and then throw you into the river."

Caway looked at Ganos and saw that he had become as pale as a skeleton. "T-That would kill me." Ganos said.

Caway rubbed her chin. "I mean, if you are a good enough swimmer it wouldn't."

Ganos facepalmed.

Caway put her hand to her chest. "Besides, I am a Princess, I know how palaces work."

Ganos was unsure. "You do realize that sneaking into a palace is a lot different from when you are an occupant, right?"

Caway put her hands to her hips. "And how would you know? Have you ever been inside of a palace?"

"You have a point there, but it's common sense that they would be different." Ganos answered.

Caway narrowed her eyes. "Well we will find out once we get there. And it appears that you must be educated on palaces. When we are finished with out business, I will show give you a tour of mine."

Ganos leaned in closer. "What?"

Caway decided to change the subject. "So… This mentor of yours, what was he like?"

Upon hearing her question, Ganos was immediately bombarded with memories of Damon yelling at him to do the most impossible tasks, including but not limited to: Stealing dentures right out of an old man's mouth while he was eating, stealing from a singer while they were performing and, waterskiing blindfolded.

That last one was truly unpleasant.

"He was.. Unique.." Ganos answered.

"I would like to meet him someday."

Ganos was bewildered. "Why would you willingly want to meet him?" He pictured Damon following Caway around, trying to steal expensive things from her.

At that moment, a bubble floated in front of them. Not an oddly colored or oddly shaped bubble or anything, just a normal bubble. Ganos and Caway looked at it and then back at each other. They then looked at Shantsa, who was looking at a bubble near him too.

"Why is there… Bubbles?" All three asked at the same time.

At that moment, the bubble near Shantsa exploded. Not like it popping, no, the bubble exploded like an actual explosive bomb. Shantsa went flying back into a rock. Another bubble exploded, destroying the wheelbarrow with shipparts.

Ganos and Caway leapt back from their bubble just before it exploded.

"WHY IS THERE EXPLOSIVE BUBBLES NOW!?" Ganos yelled.

It was at that moment, that laughter was heard. A laugh that sounded comparable to that of a sixty year old man that had spent along time smoking. Ganos and Caway looked towards the direction of the laughter and saw a figure standing on a rock formation.

He was a large, muscular, green gecko man wearing bronze armor. This was none other than the third greatest bounty hunter in the Universe: Kudzu. His arms were folded as he laughed intimidatingly.

"GAHAHAHAHA! I may be the third best bounty hunter in the universe, but I have never seen anyone walk so easily into one of my traps before!" He laughed.

Ganos and Caway got into battle stances.

"And you are?" Ganos asked with his Caway illusion still on.

Kudzu smiled "Why Princess, I am Kudzu, the third greatest bounty hunter in the universe. And my ability…"

Kudzu paused, a massive grin crept across his face as he stared hungrily at the duo. "It is… EXPLOSIVE SOAP!" Kudzu leapt into the air, flipped and landed not far in front of Ganos and Caway.

Ganos and Caway blinked. "Your ability… Is explosive… Soap?"

Kudzu laughed. "Indeed it is." He posed proudly.

"This is absurd."

Kudzu laughed even harder. "That's what they all say, but explosive soap is what got me to become the third best."

Suddenly, Kudzu began to scrub himself, and as he did so, foam began to appear on his skin. Ganos and Caway just stared blankly at the odd ability of their foe.

"I feel like we should be stopping this." Ganos said, breaking out of the shock of realizing their attacker's ability.

Ganos leapt at Kudzu but the bounty hunter jumped back. Kudzu took his hands off of himself, now they were covered in a foamy soap. Kudzu began to rub his hands together.

"BUBBBLE BLASTER!" Kudzu yelled as his hands rubbing together produced copious amounts of bubbles.

Ganos tried to move out of the way, but he was already surrounded by Kudzu's bubbles.

"Oh sh-" Ganos said, before the bubbles around him exploded.

Ganos' unconscious body was sent flying across the ground. The illusion that he was Caway still remained.

Kudzu looked over at Caway, who was still disguised as Ganos. "Boy, I like the cut of your jib." The bounty hunter told her. "That's why I'm going to spare you and take the girl."

Caway tried to charge Kudzu, but then she realized. She was already surrounded by bubbles. They all exploded, sending the disguised Princess flying into a rock.

Kudzu was unaware of the illusion, so he picked up Ganos' unconscious body, which looked like Caway.

Kudzu looked over to the unconscious body of Caway, who to him looked like Ganos. "I'll be taking this Princess off your hands if you don't mind." He picked up the unconscious body of Ganos, who to him looked like Caway.

Kudzu laughed as he jumped up into the air, landing on a rock formation. He continued to jump from rock formation to rock formation, his laugh somehow getting louder as he got further from them. He had one final thought.

" _Explosive soap… Nobody ever expects it."_

 **He can scrub his skin to produce explosive soap and bubbles... I have no idea where I got the idea for that to be Kudzu's ability, but I am so glad I did. That's got to be up there on the list of stupid but awesome powers. This chapter and the next one will kind of serve as the beginning of the final act of the story.**

 **As always constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	12. The Twelfth Chapter

**And I'm back! I apologize for the two week hiatus, I was on vacation. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it's probably one of my favorites.**

 **Spaceship**

Gamisaras was currently tied up on the ship of two people he tried to kill. Gamisaras looked at his captors: Nink and Monna. He was sweating like a man wearing a winter coat in the middle of the Sahara Desert during Summer.

Monna grabbed him by the neck and held him close. "It's time for some interrogation, punk."

Gamisaras squealed. "I ADMIT EVERYTHING! I am Gamisaras, the self proclaimed fourth best bounty hunter in the universe! I successfully lied on my resume, I'm not the fourth best! I did it so I could make money, but I can't aim! I have a fragile ego! I got hired by Queen Aldrova to kill a Princess I didn't even knew existed until today! I took this job so I could work with the best of the best, but they don't take me seriously! They're just like the bullies on my home planet who used to shove me tail into places that tails shouldn't go! I am in debt! I never graduated school! My mother is a cannibal! I tried to take you guys down to let off some steam but I forgot I was awful at aiming! I created a fake spaceship driving licence!"

Monna took a step back wide-eyed. She looked at Nink, who was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Monna held up her hands. "Listen. We weren't asking for your life story. We just wanted to know who you were."

Nink nodded. Gamisras calmed down a bit. However, his calm was broken when Nink spoke.

"And now we must decide what to do with you." Nink told him.

Gamisaras squirmed around, seemingly forgetting he was tied up. "What are you going to do with me!?"

Monna shrugged her shoulders causing Gamisaras to scream.

Nink facepalmed.

Monna approached Gamisaras. "Listen, we will pardon you if you will assist us."

"Assist you with what?"

"We are going to Drosera, and we are going to beat the stuffing out of Aldrova and those bounty hunters." Monna declared. "And you're coming with us."

Gamisaras gulped. "Do I have… Any other options?"

Monna grinned. "We can eject you out into space."

It did not take long Gamisaras for to decide.

 **Planet Balete**

Caway awoke, her body still sore from the explosion. Looking around, the first thing she noticed was Ganos' absence.

Observing her surroundings she recollected what happened. " _So some guy arrived, attacked us with explosive bubbles… And left?"_ Caway tried to make sense of this. " _But then where did Ganos go?"_

It was then when she realized: she was still disguised as Ganos. " _That bounty hunter must have confused Ganos for me due to the illusions! And he must have taken Ganos with him.. Which means…"_

Caway would have come to a sudden realization but was interrupted by a voice she had never heard before:

"Boy! I have been looking all over the star system for you!"

Caway looked around to see who the voice belonged to. Scanning the horizon, she saw no one. Odd. The voice sounded so close…

Caway panicked. " _Am I going insane?"_ She thought. " _Nonononono! I still have so much to do with my life! I don't even have a-"_

The voice spoke again. "Boy! Down here!"

Caway leaned down to the ground, to find a tiny green insect standing right there, waving his arms and yelling. Caway stared in confusion.

The bug man walked closer. "What? You don't remember me Ganos? It's only been a few days! Surely you remember your mentor?"

Caway blinked. " _The illusion! It's still active! He thinks I'm Ganos. And he just happens to be the mentor Ganos was talking about earlier. All I need to do is-"_

At that moment: the illusion wore off.

Caway went from looking like Ganos, to her normal self again. " _...I forgot Darkori said the illusion would wear off once we got a certain distance apart."_

Her attention turned back to Damon, who was staring at her with his mouth wide open. He had been completely bamboozled.

Caway started. "I can explain-"

"THIS IS THE WORK OF GYPSIES!" Damon screamed as he leapt back. Caway was startled by Damon's sudden movement and jumped to her feet.

Then Damon leapt towards Caway-

-Who quickly used her energy to form a fly swatter and smack him out of the air.

Caway formed a hammer with her energy and immediately swung it down. Damon quickly reacted by leaping to a rock just before the hammer crushed him. Caway turned her head to follow his movements, only to see him leap at her faster than she could react. Damon was now on top of Caway's head.

But then Damon immediately fell off her head, coughing like he had a severe lung disease.

"ACK! Such… Noxious… Fumes.." Damon stated as he fell to the ground. Upon reaching the ground, he had one question for Caway:

"What vile poisons have you put into your hair? You she-devil!" Damon coughed.

Caway narrowed her eyes. "Perfume."

Damon blinked. Realizing that perfume was what defeated him, he quickly got up and made it seem like nothing happened.

Damon cleared his throat. "I have several questions." He looked as Caway, as if asking permission to ask them.

"One. How in Quitela's name did you turn into Ganos like that? And two: what did you do with Ganos? If you killed him I will have no choice but to ransom you for money as compensation."

"That wasn't several things." Caway retorted.

Damon tilted his head. "What do you mean, girlie?"

Caway pointed her finger. "Several is more than two, you only said two things."

Damon made a face that looked like he was sucking all the lemons. "That has nothing to do with anything."

Caway closed her eyes and shook her head. "I won't cooperate with someone who doesn't know their-"

"That is besides the point!" Damon yelled.

"Fine." Caway shrugged. "A witch gave us talismans that disguised ourselves as each other."

"There's a witch on this planet?"

Caway nodded."Yeah, she lives somewhere over there." The Princess pointed.

Damon looked at where she was pointing and saw a barren landscape for as far as the eye could see.

"Sure…" Damon said.

"As for where Ganos is, I don't know."

"Whaddya mean you don't know?"

"The last thing that happened to us when we were disguised is that we got attacked by a bounty hunter. I think he took Ganos away." Caway answered.

Damon fell backwards. "Senuv? You are lucky to be-"

Caway shook her head. "Oh, we killed Senuv about an hour or two ago. This was another guy."

Damon rubbed his chin. "You and Ganos killed the greatest bounty hunter in the universe?"

Caway nodded. "Yeah. Ganos transformed into a giant chicken and sliced him in half when he tried to blow up the planet."

Damon took a while to process this. "I don't believe you."

Caway then pointed to a rock nearby. "If you don't believe me, ask Shantsa, he saw it."

Damon was bewildered as a small blue creature poked his head out from behind a rock and nodded.

"Since when was he a thing?" Damon asked, even more confused than before.

"He's been here the entire time." Caway answered.

"Okay… If Senuv was killed, then who was the other bounty hunter?" Damon asked.

"Some guy who rubbed his skin to make explosive soap."

Damon scratched his head. " _The more questions I ask, the more confusing this gets. At least it won't get any more-"_

Damon's internal monologue was interrupted by a fox man leaping gracefully into the area, accompanied by a green dog man and a woman in a purple robe.

 _"What is even going on anymore!?"_ Damon thought.

"I have found you, Princess!" The fox man bowed. "I knew the smell of bad perfume would lead me here."

Caway touched her hair. " _Does my perfume really smell that bad?"_ Caway looked at the people accompanying the fox man. One of them looked familiar.

"Darkori?" Caway said upon realizing the witch was there. "What are you doing here?"

Darkori smiled. "I had a run in with some people looking for you." She gestured to the canine warriors. "These are Majora and Shosa."

Caway nodded. "I have heard of their exploits." Taking a closer look she decided: " _I thought they would look more impressive though."_

Darkori looked around. "I felt Ganos' energy disappear from this planet and came two find you as soon as possible. Judging from the fact that the illusion disguises are gone, something happened to him. But what was it?"

Damon jumped up. "They got attacked by a guy who uses explosive soap. Ganos was taken away."

Darkori had seen a lot of things in her time, but upon hearing that a guy uses explosive soap to fight, she started cracking up.

"It's not funny!" Shantsa exclaimed before going back behind his rock.

Majora stepped forward. "And who are you?" He said, his nose pointed at Damon.

Damon glared at Majora. "Me? I'm the mastermind that organized the theft of her amulet in the first place. I am Damon, the greatest thief in the uni-"

Majora immediately tried stepping on Damon, only for the bug to jump away.

"What was that for!?" Damon shouted.

"You are the accursed fiend who started this entire ordeal. I shall bring you to justice!" Majora declared, before chasing Damon around.

Caway looked around, Darkori was cracking up, Majora and Damon were chasing each other, and Shosa and Shantsa were having some sort of conversation. If Caway wanted to save Ganos, she would have to take charge.

"QUIET!" Caway yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. The Princess glowed with a fierce intensity. "A bounty hunter took my friend, my amulet has been stolen. I don't care what any of you say, we are going to Drosera, and we are taking them back!"

Majora shook his head, causing Caway to give him an irritated glare. Majora spoke. "Nope. I am taking you directly back to your father, your thief friend can rot-"

Majora was interrupted when Caway grabbed him, and shoved his nose right into her hair, giving him a long smell of her perfume. Majora fell to the ground gagging.

" _So apparently my perfume does indeed smell bad."_ Caway noted. She turned her attention to the others, and stomped her foot on the ground to assert dominance.

"Any more questions? No? GOOD!"

 **Drosera**

Kudzu barged into a large golden room, carrying a sack over his shoulder. Accompanying him was Thistle, the flower man.

Queen Aldrova sat on the other side of the room, the insect queen's large size making her not hard to spot. She stared quietly as Kudzu marched dramatically across the room with Thistle in tow. The room was very large, so it took a while for Kudzu to march over there. The fact that he was doing so dramatically made the wait even longer.

"Queen Aldrova!" Kudzu declared as he reached Aldrova. "I have brought the Princess!" Kudzu pulled out the sack and emptied its contents across the floor-

-Revealing an unconscious Ganos.

Kudzu and Thistle stared at Ganos and blinked. They looked up at Aldrova. Aldrova was staring at Ganos. Kudzu looked back down at Ganos and then back at Aldrova. Aldrova was now looking at Kudzu and Thistle. Thistle looked at Ganos and then Kudzu, back to Ganos and then Aldrova. Kudzu looked at the door. Aldrova saw this and looked at the door as well. Thistle joined in and looked at the door as well. Aldrova looked back down to Thistle and Kudzu then looked at Ganos and then back to them. Kudzu and Thistle looked at each other, back to Ganos and then back to Aldrova.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"..." Aldrova clicked her mandibles together. "...What is this?"

"Apparently that's the Princess." Thistle said, passing all the blame to Kudzu.

"I am positive I put the Princess in the sack." Kudzu nervously said.

Thistle grabbed the sack and put his head in it. He held it there for a moment.

"She isn't in the bag!" Thistle yelled at Kudzu.

Kudzu rubbed his chin. "Did you check the very back of the sack? It's a very big sack."

"I didn't." Thistle climbed into the sack.

While Thistle was doing that, Kudzu looked up at Aldrova, who hadn't blinked since she saw Ganos. He nervously whistled.

Thistle climbed out of the sack. "She's not in there, but it was a very spacious sack."

Kudzu nodded. "I know, right?"

"Is this a prank?" Aldrova hissed.

Kudzu and Thistle shook their heads.

The insect queen took a step towards them, her massive form towering over the two bounty hunters.

"What happened to Senuv?" Aldrova asked.

"I think he's dead." Thistle responded.

"And Gamisaras?"

Kudzu shrugged his shoulders.

Aldrova leaned down, her mandibles right in front of Kudzu and Thistle. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"I mean, this guy was accompanying the Princess." Kudzu stammered.

"And that helps us because?" Aldrova asked.

Thistle spoke up. "Double bait. The amulet and her friend, nothing will stop her from coming here now. We can kill her when she shows up."

Aldrova hesitated. "Very well."

Kudzu and Thistle gave a sigh of relief. That is, until Aldrova said. "However…"

Kudzu and Thistle looked up, trembling.

"When she comes, you two will not be paid until she dies by either your hands, or mine."

Kudzu raised his hands. "Don't you have an army that can do it? You are the queen of this entire planet."

"Your incompetence cost me my greatest warrior, you two are lucky to be alive right now. I will send all soldiers in my army away, this will be your redemption." The insect queen declared.

"And where do we put him?" Thistle pointed to Ganos' unconscious body.

Aldrova pointed to the door. "A left turn will take you to the supply closet, put him in there."

Kudzu and Thistle paused for a moment. "Why a supply closet? Don't you have a dungeon or something?"

Aldrova clicked her mandibles together for a bit before saying "Low budget." She then gestured the two bounty hunters towards the door.

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The large group interaction and Aldrova's reaction to Kudzu's mistake were probably my favorite things to write in this story so far. The story will be heading into it's climax in a few chapters, I hope you enjoy what I have planned for it.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	13. I Have A Plan

**I'm back! Probably sooner than you thought I was, but as I was writing, I felt like this short bit wouldn't fit with the next chapter that well. So this is a bit of a short chapter, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it.**

A spaceship orbited the Droseran moon. Caway looked out at the moon, with it's gold colored skies. An hour had passed since she met up with Damon, Darkori, Shosa, Majora, and Shantsa. The Princess thought back to the plan they made to save Ganos and retrieve the amulet:

Damon had taken the liberty of preparing a slide show to explain the plan. The slides consisted of poorly drawn images, courtesy of Shantsa, apparently. The first slide consisted of giant, rainbow letters that spelled out: OPERATION: DEADMEAT.

Damon held a pointer stick that was bigger than he was as he went through the slide show. "First." He awkwardly pointed the stick at a picture of what appeared to be the moon. "The palace of queen Aldrova is heavily guarded. Thousands of Droseran soldiers swarm the moon every day, like bees in a beehive." Damon then pointed to a drawing of their ship which looked like a UFO, which could not have looked any more different from the actual ship.

"The main problem is not the soldiers, it will be the artillery we face upon entering the atmosphere. Droseran artillery is the greatest on the moon."

Shosa raised his hand. "But isn't Droseran artillery the only artillery on the moon?"

Damon ignored the question. "Save all questions until the end of the presentation please."

Damon moved on to the next slide which consisted of a actual photo of the palace, but everything else was bad drawings again. "However, our expert pilot over here." He gestured to Caway.

Caway raised her hand. "Sir, with all due respect, I have never taken a formal flight class. I have only been taught so by my-"

Damon jumped up and down angrily. "I said save all questions until the end of the presentation!"

Majora spoke up. "To be fair, it is a bad presentation. We probably won't be able to keep track of our questions by the end of it."

Damon jumped up and down even faster as he got angrier. "You guys gave me and the blue guy 10 Quitela-damned minutes to create this slide show! Now shut up and listen! My plans are perfection!"

Shantsa raised his hand. "My name is Shantsa."

Damon was now jumping up and down even higher and faster, to a point where he almost reached the ceiling. "I don't care what your name is. You look like the kind of stuffed animal the Princess keeps in her room."

Shantsa gave Caway a fearful look. Caway just whistled awkwardly.

Damon continued. "Now. Upon landing on the moon; location does not matter. We will have to fight our way through a bunch of Droseran soldiers." The soldiers were represented by stick figures on the slide show. "However, the soldiers will be no match for the witch's illusions, so I don't have to waste ten slides talking about them."

The slide changed into a… "Predicted layout of the palace based on no evidence whatsoever." As Damon put it.

Damon pointed at badly drawn pictures of the group. "Once we are inside the palace, we shall split up into two groups. One will consist of: Smug Pup, Fish Witch, and Green Dog."

Darkori raised her hand. "Umm… What did you just call us?"

"Those are codenames." Damon answered.

Majora blurted out "I thought there was to be no questions until the end of the presentation?"

Damon retorted. "Only good questions are allowed. Yours sucked lemons."

Before Majora could respond, Damon continued. "The first group will traverse the hallways, dealing with any extra soldiers and bounty hunters. The second group, which will consist of: Blue guy, Glamorous Princess, and Ultimate Supreme Master Damon The Lord of Thieves; will locate the dungeons, or a supply closet. Basically the most likely places for Ganos to be held."

Everyone raised their hands, but Damon kept talking. "And before you ask, supply closets are a very good alternative to dungeons as a place to keep prisoners." Everyone put their hands down.

"Once we retrieve Ganos, we will find the other group and high tail it out of the palace. Then we will return The Princess to her planet."

Caway interjected. "With my amulet."

Damon shrugged. "Sure."

Shosa raised his hand. "We will not be engaging Queen Aldrova?"

Damon shook his head. "The operation may be called Dead Meat, but I have a life to live. I ain't letting some giant insect queen cut it short."

Majora asked a question. "How long is the average lifespan of your species?"

Damon stammered. "I said, save all questions until the end of the presentation!"

"But it is the end." Darkori noticed.

Damon paused. "I am not legally required to answer that question."

Back in the present, Caway had one simple thought. " _This is going to go horribly wrong._ "

 **I felt like this planning phase would not really fit with the next chapter, so I decided to put it as it's own chapter. It was a bit of a short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	14. Brought to You by Michael Bay: Part 1

**I don't have much to say, other than I hope you enjoy the first part of this fight!**

Everything was not going according to plan. Normally, that would be bad. However, in this case, things were going well. Too well.

Caway was currently sneaking around the hallways of Aldrova's golden palace with Damon and Shantsa in tow. Caway had noticed how well things were going for them. The Princess thought back to an hour ago.

" _First, none of the artillery Damon was talking about shot at us, despite Damon insisting it would happen at any moment. Then, we managed to park the ship perfectly. That was odd. Then, there were no Droseran soldiers attacking us after we landed. We entered the palace with no opposition at all. And then there was no soldiers in the palace either."_ The Princess thought to herself.

"Hey, Damon. Do you think things are going well? Perhaps even too well?" Caway asked.

"Of course things are going well. I came up with the plan." Damon answered.

"But you didn't predict many of the things that have happened so far." Caway retorted to the insect man.

Damon did not respond to that.

Caway looked around at the walls of the palace and frowned. "Why is there so much gold? It's so bland. The palace on my planet at least has a variety of colors."

Damon rubbed his hands eagerly. "All this gold means that I can come back and loot this place whenever I want. It will be a non stop flow of cash. I'll be living like a king in no time at all."

Shantsa licked the gold colored wall. "It's not made of gold."

Damon and Caway looked at each other and then Shantsa. "How do you know what gold tastes like?" They said in unison.

"Gold has a very particular taste." A new voice said.

The trio turned to see who spoke. Leaning against the wall a few meters behind them was a large, muscular, green gecko man wearing bronze armor. Caway instantly recognized the bounty hunter. No one could forget the bubble attack.

"Kudzu." Caway put on a stern face.

Kudzu nodded. "Indeed I am! Now, Queen Aldrova doesn't exactly take kindly to you pests sneaking around so close to the supply closet."

" _Ha! I knew the supply closet was suspicious!"_ Damon thought.

Kudzu continued. "So I'm here to take care of you. To finish what I started, Princess."

The trio got into a battle stance. Kudzu stopped leaning against the wall and walked forward. "Do you know what I do to bounties who escape me the first time?"

Caway waited for an answer. Kudzu paused. He got an awkward expression on his face. "I.. Um… I…"

The trio looked at each other. It was pretty clear that Kudzu was trying to think of something clever, but couldn't.

"I… I uh… I-I kill them! Hehe." Kudzu posed proudly. " _Genius Kudzu! Genius!"_

"Why are you the only person we have faced so far in this castle?" Caway inquired.

"Because Queen Aldrova sent away all her soldiers so me and Thistle could deal with you people. As a punishment of sorts for my capturing of the thief and not you."

"Thistle?"

"The second greatest bounty hunter in the universe. Although, he's technically the greatest now that Senuv is dead, courtesy of you."

Kudzu folded his arms and smiled. "And now you, are also dead."

Out of the corner of her eye, Caway saw a bubble float past them. She barely had enough time to turn around and form a shield before it exploded. The explosion shattered her shield, but the shield did its job, the explosion only sent them flying without any real damage.

"What the hell?" Damon said as he got up.

"It was explosive soap." Caway grumbled as she got up.

"I repeat my first statement." Damon said.

Kudzu laughed. "It appears you still have no idea how to combat my bubbles! Here, have some more!" Kudzu rubbed his hands together. "BUBBLE BLASTER!"

Kudzu sent a barrage of bubbles towards the trio. Caway picked up Kudzu and ran away, but Damon ran through the swarm of bubbles, his small size allowing him to maneuver around them easily. Damon made it through and punched Kudzu in the face.

Kudzu could not see Damon running through the bubble swarm due to his small size,so he was surprised when he was sent flying back due to a punch. Kudzu was knocked onto his back, Damon continued his approach.

Kudzu formed a massive bubble around himself. Before Damon could react, Kudzu blew it up, sending Damon flying back. Massive holes in the wall were created from the explosion.

Damon yelled. "What!? How are you even able to survive your own explosions!?"

Kudzu grinned and tapped his skin. "My scales are resistant to my own explosions. It would be worthless if I was damaged by them. And now, have some more!"

Kudzu used his bubble blaster again. This time however, Caway formed three boomerangs out of her own energy, when she threw them, they passed through the bubble field, destroying all of them. Kudzu ducked when the boomerangs came by.

"Energy weapons, huh? That could be a bit of a-" Kudzu was struck in the head as the boomerangs came back.

The blow disoriented him, allowing Caway to charge forward. The princess formed a battle axe out of her energy. Kudzu was able to recover just in time to barely dodge Caway's first swing. Caway swung it from every possible direction at him, he was dodgin each one with difficulty. Eventually, Kudzu gained enough distance to slap Caway back with his tail.

Kudzu yelled. "BUBBLE BURST!" Bubbles came flying off of him in every direction, Caway backflipped away from them.

When Caway was a safe enough distance away, she formed a whip out of her energy and whipped it. The bubble swarm exploded before it could reach her. However, the explosion created a large amount of smoke. Before the smoke could clear, Kudzu leaped through the smoke, Caway had no time to prepare as Kudzu lunged at her.

Kudzu punched Caway and the face, knocking her to the ground. He put his foot on her chest, pinning her down. He rubbed his hands together, creating explosive soap.

He grinned. "You have done extraordinarily well. But alas, I have a job to-" At that moment, Shantsa came flying at Kudzu, propelled by the tubes on his back, embedding his head spikes in Kudzu's armor.

The force of Shantsa's attack sent Kudzu onto his back, all of his bubbles were sent flying up into the ceiling, blowing parts of it up. Large chunks of debris came raining down on them. Caway was able to dodge a massive chunk of debris just in the nick of time.

Kudzu ripped Shantsa off of his armor. He charged Caway. The Princess formed a bow and several arrows out of her energy and shot them at Kudzu, luckily for him and unluckily for Caway, his armor was able to prevent any serious damage. But it did stop his approach.

Kudzu breathed heavily. "You, Princess, are dangerous." Then Kudzu disappeared into one of the holes in the wall.

Shantsa pounded his fists together. "We should pursue!"

Damon glared at Shantsa. "You didn't do anything in that fight!"

Shantsa stared blankly at Damon, giving the bug man the chills. "I did more than you." The simple statement was enough to shut Damon up.

Caway looked around. "If he attacked us here, that must mean the place where they are keeping Ganos is close."

Shantsa picked up a piece of debris from the wall, it was a plaque that said: "Supply Closet" on it. Shantsa pointed to the nearest hole in the wall.

Caway nodded. "We should find Ganos first and go after Kudzu with him. The bounty hunter will be injured, but he has probably retreated to a place that will give him an advantage."

Damon grinned. "Are you sure that's the reason? You were handling Kudzu just fine on your own. I bet you just want to look cool in front of your new boyfriend."

Upon hearing that, Caway blushed and kicked Damon away. "S-Shut up! I'm just concerned for his safety, that's all!"

Shantsa sat down while Caway and Damon bickered. The affairs of such creatures were of no meaning to him. He was concerned with how making dinner got him into this situation.

 **You know, I'm really happy I gave Kudzu the explosive soap ability, I have a lot of ideas for how I'm going to continue this fight using that ability. Also, Damon is now a confirmed shipper of GanosxCaway. Shantsa, on the other hand, doesn't care.**

 **As always, constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Brought to You by Michael Bay: Part 2

**Authors note: Yep, I'm still writing this. The story is getting close to finishing. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this battle.**

* * *

Caway, Damon, and Shantsa entered the supply closet. If you could even call it that. The entire area was bigger than most normal sized houses, much less a closet. Aside from its large size, it pretty much was just a normal supplies closet, nothing made it stand out from others.

It was not long before they spotted Ganos, unconscious, tied up to a chair. Caway rushed over to untie him. Damon jumped onto Ganos' unconscious shoulder. Caway quickly and gracefully finished untying Ganos. However, Ganos was still slumped over, unconscious.

That was, until Damon yelled into Ganos' ear. "Wake up boy!"

Ganos' eyes instantly opened at that and he fell off of the chair in surprise. He quickly scrambled off the floor. "What the-" He then looked and saw who was there. "Princess? Damon?" Ganos looked around. "Where am I?"

"You got captured. This is Aldrova's palace." Damon answered.

Ganos blinked. He had to take in a ton of information at once. "How did I-"

"The bubble guy." Caway answered without letting Ganos finish.

Ganos looked towards the entrance to the closet and saw the devastation. "What happened there?"

"The bubble guy." Shantsa answered.

Ganos looked at Damon. "And what are you doing here?" He said as he folded his arms.

Damon shrugged. "I got roped into this."

Caway shook her head. "You were the one who came up with this entire plan in the first place!"

Ganos looked at the devastation again. "Wait. Did you actually defeat the bubble guy then?"

Caway and Damon paled. They looked at each other then back to Ganos. "Yeah… About that…"

Just then Kudzu barged into the room. "They did not!" He dramatically placed his hand to his heart. "I, the bubble guy, am still here!"

Caway formed an energy spear. "I thought you retreated!"

Kudzu nodded. "I did. But it took too long for you to come after me, so I returned!"

Kudzu rubbed his hands together and launched a barrage of bubbles at the group, causing them to scatter. Explosions happened everywhere.

Ganos dashed to Kudzu's side, only to realize Kudzu had already placed large patches of his explosive soap on the ground, making it hard to maneuver. Kudzu launched more bubble at Ganos.

Dodging the explosions, Ganos looked over to Caway. "We need some way to force him into a more open area."

Caway dodged a bubble as it exploded. She nodded at Ganos' idea. "I have a plan, I need you guys to cover me!"

Ganos continued dodging. "For how long?"

"Three minutes."

Upon hearing this Ganos looked at the essential warzone that had been created. " _Three minutes!? We'll be lucky to survive in this for one minute!"_

Ganos formed a large green disk of energy in his hand. "Circular Cutter!" He launched it at Kudzu.

Kudzu formed a large bubble around him. When the circular cutter hit him, it exploded against the bubble barrier. A dense fog of smoke was created from the explosion. Ganos began to cough in the smoke.

Suddenly, Kudzu leaped out of the smoke and punched Ganos in the face. Ganos was sent flying back into a stack of cleaning supplies. Kudzu launched more explosive bubbles at Ganos, but Ganos was able to roll out of the pile of cleaning supplies just in time to escape the explosion.

Ganos and Kudzu rushed each other with a barrage of punches. Damon rushed in, punching Kudzu enough times on the chest to allow Ganos enough time to fire a ki blast, sending Kudzu flying back. Ganos and Damon rushed Kudzu, but the bounty hunter spread a large swathe of bubble towards them. The explosions created even more smoke.

Shantsa sat there, observing the chaos.

Kudzu leapt out of the smoke at Ganos again. Ganos had predicted this. However, Ganos had not predicted Kudzu's fists to be covered with the explosive soap. Ganos was barely able to leap back in time to dodge Kudzu's attack. Kudzu struck the ground where Ganos once stood, however, the way his fist was angled directed the explosion forwards, still hitting Ganos and sending the thief flying backwards.

Kudzu then leaped at Ganos while he was still recovering from the explosion, however Damon leapt in and punched Kudzu in the eye. Kudzu recoiled in pain.

Ganos looked behind his shoulder. "Princess, now should be a good time to-" Ganos had no words upon seeing what Caway had made.

" _What in blazes is that?"_ Damon wondered.

" _How the hell did I miss that?"_ Kudzu wondered.

Caway had made a _catapult_ with her energy. A full sized _catapult._ Caway pointed at Kudzu.

Much like Ganos, Kudzu was unable to fully process what he was looking at before a large boulder made of energy struck Kudzu in the chest, sending him flying out of the room into the grand hallway.

The group of four(Minus Shantsa, who remained in the room) rushed out of the room. Surrounding Kudzu, they were now in a large hallway with a grand chandelier on the roof. A large door, gilded with jewels was on the other side of the hallway.

Kudzu raised his hands. "Now, I know what you're thinking, and the answer may surprise you but-"

Ganos rushed Kudzu, interrupting the bounty hunter. To his surprise, Kudzu grinned and spun around revealing that his tail was covered in his explosive soap. Ganos had no time to stop himself from running into the attack.

However, Caway quickly formed a shield of energy and jumped in between Ganos and Kudzu's tail. The tail hit her shield, and the explosion caused Caway to stumble back. However, she quickly recovered and formed a sword made out of her energy in her hand and sliced off Kudzu's tail.

Kudzu yelled in pain. "Do you even know how long that will take to regenerate!?"

Caway shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not familiar with your species."

Kudzu touched the stump of his tail. "Six months! That is an awful long time to go without a tail."

Kudzu then jumped into the air and fired a ki blast at Caway, knocking her into the wall. Ganos jumped up at Kudzu and the two clashed in mid air. Punching and kicking each other, they appeared to be equally matched.

Kudzu yelled as he struggled. "Just die already you-"

While Kudzu was screaming Damon jumped up and punched Kudzu in the back of the head, knocking the bounty hunter to the ground. Ganos rushed forward to the bounty hunter, Kudzu fired a ki blast at Ganos but Ganos simply dodged out of the way. Ganos quickly moved forwards and grabbed Kudzu's head, shocking it with electricity.

Kudzu yelled and threw Ganos off of him. "I see how Senuv lost to you."

Kudzu coated his hands with his explosive soap again and rushed towards Ganos with a punch. Ganos simply dodged it, causing Kudzu to hit the large door. Kudzu angrily tried to attack Ganos again, but was knocked off his feet by Damon.

" _I always forget about that damn insect!"_ Kudzu angrily thought to himself.

Damon prepared to attack Kudzu again, but this time he was prepared. Letting the soap go off his hand, he trapped Damon in a bubble.

Kudzu got to his feet. "Make any more moves, and the insect gets blown to kingdom come!" Kudzu declared.

Ganos got into a fighting position, but there was nothing he could do. Kudzu's reflexes would be fast enough to detonate the bubble around Damon, killing him before Ganos could get there.

Damon looked around, noticing the severity of his situation. He looked at Ganos "Well boy, it seems my time has come. But don't worry, you'll be sure to-"

Damon was interrupted as the chandelier on the roof came crashing down on top of Kudzu. Knocking the bounty hunter unconscious. Ganos and Caway stared at the carnage. They then looked up.

Holding onto the chain where the chandelier once hanged from the wall, was Shantsa. In one hand, he held a sharp piece of debris. It did not take Ganos and Caway long to realize that Shantsa had dropped the chandelier on top of Kudzu.

Damon carefully poked the bubble, popping it safely without any explosion. He walked over to Ganos. He wiped a single, proud tear from his eye. "My boy, you have grown so much in the… Two? Let's go with two. You have grown so much in the two days since we tried to steal the Princess' amulet. I'm proud. You beat that bounty hunter single handedly."

Caway walked forwards and cleared her throat. "Ahem. I helped too."

Damon gave her a weird look. "I did just as much as you."

Caway raised an eyebrow. "You got trapped in a bubble."

Damon folded his tiny little arms. "You got thrown into a wall."

Caway and Damon started glaring at each other. Fearing the debate would escalate further, Ganos walked in between them. "Come on, the real credit should go to Shantsa."

All the way to the ceiling, Shantsa heard this. He simply nodded.

Ganos looked around. "Now, we should probably find a-"

Ganos was interrupted when the door hit by Kudzu's earlier attack collapsed.

And it just happened that the door in question, was the door to Aldrova's throne room.

And it just happened that Aldrova was staring at them from across the room, her giant figure still imposing from a distance.

Aldrova clicked her mandibles together. "Well then, this is quite the pleasant surprise."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Now the final battle isn't starting quite yet. We still have to see what Majora, Darkori and Shosa are up to before I can move on to the final boss. And one bounty hunter still remains, so that should give you an idea of what they are going to be doing next chapter.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	16. A Debt Paid Off

**Authors note: Yeah, I know. I've been pumping out chapters of my stories a lot this week. Well, I have a lot of free time this week, and I enjoy doing this, so why not? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this battle. And I just realized I've been posting a lot of battles lately, there was the Kudzu one, then in Duo of Justice I had the Katopesla and Cocotte fight, and now I'm posting this one.**

* * *

Majora, Shosa, and Darkori walked through the hallways of the grand palace of Aldrova. The golden hallways giving it a regal look.

Shosa looked around. "There's no one here. We haven't seen a single soldier since we entered this place. Didn't the bug say this place was supposed to be crawling with them?"

Majora sniffed. "Indeed, I can't smell anyone either. We shouldn't have listened to that bug, he and that thief should be brought to justice for starting this whole mess."

Darkori sighed. "Listen, that thief is a good person. He has a kind heart."

"Kind heart?" Majora sneered. "Please, give me one good reason to believe that."

"Why did he save the Princess' life? Why does the Princess speak fondly of him?"

Majora laughed. "Obviously he hopes for the Princess to give him something in return. I see right through his-"

Shosa interjected. "But you can't see."

Majora gave an irritated point towards Shosa. "Quiet you."

Just then, the trio stopped in their tracks. Sitting there, next to a window, was a potted flower. Well, not a complete flower, it was still a bud. But just from looking at the bud, one could tell that it would bloom into a beautiful flower.

Shosa looked behind them. "Were there any other flowers in pots on the way here?"

Majora shook his head.

Darkori looked at the flower. "Even the bud of that flower is beautiful. I can only imagine what it would look like once it bloomed. I want it."

Shosa looked at Darkori. "There's nothing this way, we should regroup with the others. We don't need to collect flowers."

Darkori approached the flower. "Look at it though. It's so mesmerizing."

Shosa took a good look at the flower and fell into a similar trance. "You're right. We have to take this back with us."

The two began to walk closer to the flower.

Majora sniffed the air. Then he sniffed again. "Wait… That's not a normal flower!" Majora fired a ki blast at the pot.

As the ki blast approached it, the flower started to move. It suddenly leapt out of the pot just before the ki blast destroyed the pot. Now, the flower was on the floor, except it was now apparent that it was not a true flower. It's stem served as a torso of sorts, extending out into thin arms and legs that were just like the stem. The bud clearly served as the head. The entire creature was about a meter tall.

The flower creature clapped his hands together. "No one has been able to figure out my disguise before! I congratulate you. You have made this more interesting."

The trio got into a battle stance, Shosa and Darkori haven broken out of the trance. "What manner of creature are you?"

The flower creature bowed. "I happen to be Thistle: The former number two, currently number one bounty hunter in the universe!" Thistle stopped bowing. "And you, just so happen to be a part of my contract!" He said with an enthusiastic voice.

Majora quickly leapt towards Thistle, and kicked him. The flower went flying across the hallway.

Thistle began to get up, dusting himself off. "Did ya really have to kick me?"

Dakori prepared her talismans and magic. Shosa powered up.

Majora stayed on guard. "I have heard stories of the bounty hunter known as Thistle, he always lures his victims in, disguised as a flower before transforming into a giant carnivorous plant."

Shosa looked at Thistle as the bounty hunter got up. "You're telling me that thing is going to transform?"

Thistle stopped moving. "Indeed. I lure my prey in and then I transform, I then consume them, leaving only a bit of them as proof of my success."

Darkori gave a concentrated look. "You consume them?"

Thistle laughed. "I swallow them up and digest them alive!"

Just then, Thistle's body began to contort. Thistle rapidly grew from only being one meter tall, to being five meters in height. The bud on his head opened up to a full flower, revealing sharp rows of teeth on each petal. His arms were now almost as thick as tree trunks. His legs were now a giant mass of vines.

Thistle charged the trio, sending out vines to grab them. Darkori suddenly dropped a talisman causing the trio to disappear and the hallway to appear upside down.

Thistle looked around. "Illusions, huh?"

The illusion Darkori casted only affected Thistle, the hall still appeared normal to Darkori, Majora, and Shosa. Darkori dropped another talisman, causing illusions of them to pop up.

" _The hall is upside down and we have copies, we should be able to finish this with a single surprise attack."_ Darkori gestured to Shosa and Majora, and the three charged up attacks.

Suddenly, Thistle whipped his vines towards them, completely ignoring the illusions that Darkori cast. Unable to react in time, the entire trio was knocked back onto the floor by his vines.

"How did you know?" Darkori asked as she got up.

Thistle simply laughed like a madman and charged straight for them. Majora and Shosa jumped out of the way, Darkori used her magic to disappear into the ground and reappear behind Thistle. Darkori then dropped her illusion that would create a black void.

As soon as the void appeared in Thistle's point of view, Darkori moved to another area of the hall for good measure. " _He must have gotten lucky the first time, no one has been able to beat my illusions with such ease."_ Darkori thought as she charged up a fireball.

Before Darkori could react, Thistle suddenly spun around and whipped her across the face with his vines. A large cut appeared on Darkori's face from the attack.

Darkori glared. " _How was he able to do that?"_

Before Thistle could continue his assault, Majora and Shosa engaged him. Thistle whipped his vines at Majora, who simply formed a ki blade and began cutting them. Shosa began to blast Thistle's body. Thistle began to attack Shosa with vines as well but Shosa's ki blasts destroyed each vine in a single hit.

Darkori prepared more illusions. " _This time I will set up a trap, I'll make a copy of myself and a wall, which I will stand behind. If his earlier acts are anything to go by, he will go for the wall where I am, however, I will have several traps planted with my talismans that will produce fire. He will be burned down."_

Thistle continued battling Shosa and Majora. Upon realizing the two could easily counter his vines, he stopped using them and proceeded to use his arms. He punched towards Shosa and unlike his vines, his arm was able to completely tank Shosa's ki blasts, he grabbed Shosa's head and lifted him off the ground. Thistle then smashed Shosa into the wall. Shosa's body fell to the floor, presumably unconscious. Thistle then smacked Majora across the face with his other hand, knocking Majora back.

Darkori smiled. " _Now, come here you…"_

Then, Thistle instead charged at the illusion of Darkori she placed on the other side of the hall instead of her wall illusion.

Darkori was baffled. " _My illusions worked this time!? How did that.. Nevermind, I need to take this opportunity."_ Darkori began to charge up an energy wave.

However, before Darkori could fire it, several vines wrapped around her. " _What!? How did-"_ It was only then that Darkori noticed that Thistle charging at the illusion was just a distraction. In Darkori's surprise at him attacking the illusion, she failed to notice that he moved several of his vines around her traps, closer to her.

The vines then lifted Darkori up in the air. They then smashed her down with incredible force, breaking several of the witch's bones.

Darkori lay across the ground, beaten. "H-How… How did you k-know…" Darkori barely managed to say.

Thistle laughed. "You wanna know? My species has a unique type of pollen that our senses are still connected to. Long story short, I've been using this pollen to tell what's an illusion and what's not." Thistle began to pull Darkori towards him. "And now, I believe you will make a nice snack!"

Thistle lifted Darkori into the air and held her over his petals, he dropped her.

Shosa recovered from Thistle's earlier attack just to see Darkori disappear down the flower creature's mouth. Shosa was too struck with horror to do anything.

Thistle turned to face Shosa. "You want her back, she's probably got five minutes left to live. Too long? Well then, I'll be happy to cut down the time!"

Thistle launched several of his vines at Shosa, who was still too horrified to do anything. Majora jumped in the way of Thistle's attack, ki blade in hand, and cut down all of the vines.

Thistle recoiled. "Ooooh. A blind one are we? You know what? You managed to survive this long, I'll go digest in peace and I'll actually spare you. You can come after me if you wish but… I wouldn't do such a thing if I were you."

Thistle ran down the hall, eventually disappearing from sight.

Majora started to pursue, but then he stopped. " _Is it really worth it?"_ Majora wondered. " _I only brought Darkori along so we could find the Princess, which we did. I don't even like her. Plus, Darkori even threatened to kill the Princess if I don't pay back my debt to her."_ Majora turned around. " _We should just go help the others."_

Majora started walking down the hallway, in the opposite direction of where Thistle ran.

Shosa gave Majora a confused look. "Aren't we going to help her?"

Majora shook his head. "We only needed her to find the Princess, which we did. I don't care what happens to her, and I'm certainly not fighting that… Thing, again to save her."

Shosa folded his arms. "Of all the things… You spent a good portion of your youth with her and you're just going to let her be eaten by a giant carnivorous plant?"

Majora sneered. "I said no and that is final."

Shosa glared at Majora. "And you call yourself a student of the Supreme Kai…" And with that, Shosa turned around and ran in the direction Thistle went.

Majora stopped walking forwards. He pondered Shosa's words. " _I did backstab Darkori so I could be trained by the Supreme Kai… And she did save my life all of those years ago… And I have a debt to pay back… Dammit! Why did I change my mind so easily?"_ And with that, Majora ran after Shosa.

It was not long before Majora discovered that the hallway led outside, into a large garden. Flowers were everywhere. Birds were singing. The sunset looked beautiful.

Thistle could not be seen, or in Majora's case, could not be smelled. Shosa, however, was several feet away from Majora, unconscious on the ground. It did not take a genius to figure out that Shosa had been attacked by Thistle moments before Majora got there.

And it was then that Majora realized. " _Flowers are everywhere!"_

It was the perfect place for Thistle to hide, a garden full of flowers. Majora was blind, so he could not know what the coloration of Thistle's petals was. Nor could he sniff him out, for one Majora tried to sniff the air, all he could do was sneeze, there was too much pollen from the other flowers clouding the air. Majora could not tell where Thistle was.

Majora panicked. " _My smell! I can't sniff the bounty hunter out, I can't smell him, he's too quiet so I can't hear him… Wait..."_

It was then that Majora realized what he could do. He began shooting ki blasts at each and every flower. One after another, each flower blew up. Majora made sure to carefully listen to noise, his ears were on high alert.

Just then, after several flowers had already been destroyed, a vine shot out of the ground towards Majora. Majora, having been listening intently this entire time, heard the movement. Just as the vine reached him, Majora grabbed the vine. He then yanked it, pulling Thistle out of the ground.

"Clever little fox!" Thistle yelled as he launched several vines towards Majora.

Majora jumped out of the way, but tripped on something. The vines rushed towards Majora as he fell, but he managed to fire a ki blast, launching him forwards and giving him enough time to reposition himself.

Majora tried to comprehend what he tripped over. "A vine?" He said.

Thistle laughed. "A vine indeed! You may have pulled me out of the ground, but I have spun an elaborate web! You have nowhere to maneuver!" Thistle launched more vines at Majora.

Majora tried to back up, but backed up into even more vines, he jumped away before he could get grabbed, only to land in more vines. Again, Majora quickly jumped away. This time he thankfully landed in a space without vines. Majora fired a ki blast at Thistle, the bounty hunter used several vines to block it.

Thistle launched more vines at Majora. Majora formed a ki blade and began slicing the vines, but more and more just kept coming. Majora formed another ki blade with his other hand and began slicing even more, a temporary reprieve however. Thistle was going all out with his vines, Majora was just barely able to keep up as he sliced and diced them. Slowly, but surely, Majora was being overwhelmed by Thistle.

"Useless!" Thistle screeched. "USELESS! USELESS! USE-"

Suddenly, a barrage of ki blasts began to hit Thistle in the back, causing the bounty hunter to momentarily lose control of most of his vines. Shosa, having awoken just seconds ago, was the one firing the barrage. Thistle used the few remaining vines he had immediate control over to rush Shosa. Shosa tried firing at them, but was only able to destroy so many before he was overwhelmed and grabbed by the vines.

Majora did not squander the opening Shosa gave him. Ki blades in each hand, he rushed forwards to Thistle. Thistle tried extending one of his hands like his vines to punch Majora, but the fox simply sliced through it with his ki blade. Thistle ignored the pain and launched his other hand forwards while Majora sliced through the first. Majora quickly stopped slicing the first, jumped onto the second and using it as a springboard, propelled himself towards Thistle, spinning wildly with the ki blades.

Majora's ki blades sliced through the flower bounty hunter with ease, the spinning slashed Thistle to ribbons.

And just like that, Thistle was dead.

Darkori rolled out onto the ground. She was conscious the entire ordeal.

Majora walked up to Darkori. "Consider your debt paid off."

Darkori slowly got to her feet, almost falling back down due to her injuries. "...Thank you…" She said weakly.

Majora smiled. "Normally, I would lord this over you like a smug little pup. But considering what you went through… I'm feeling merciful."

Darkori elbowed Majora in the side. "You have no idea what was in that thing." Darkori slowly walked over to a rock and sat down. "I need to rest." Darkori then fainted.

Shosa untangled himself from Thistle's vines. Observing the corpse of Thistle he had to wonder. "What in Quitela's name was that creature? I have never fought something so powerful."

Majora rubbed his chin. "All that matters is that sadistic stain upon the universe is dead. I pity the poor souls who met their end in the stomach of that creature."

Majora looked at Darkori and then back to Shosa. "We should probably wait here, we don't know if there is any other bounty hunters. If we go off to find them and leave her here, she could fall under attack."

Shosa looked up at the sky. In the minutes since they had entered the garden, the sun had set, leaving the sky of the droseran moon black and purple, setting an ominous, yet climactic mood.

Shosa nodded. "Agreed." In secret, Shosa actually wanted to leave, but he was tired from the battle with Thistle and needed rest.

Just then, they heard a loud rumble from elsewhere in the palace. The ground around them shook. In the distance, they saw part of the palace roof explode in a grand light purple explosion.

Shosa looked at Majora. "That's near where the other three went."

Majora nodded.

Shosa looked at Darkori and then back to Majora. "Leave her behind temporarily so we can help out the others?" Majora nodded.

And with that, Majora and Shosa rushed onwards. Little did they know, the opponent they would be fighting, Queen Aldrova, would be far beyond Thistle.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Despite being a less successful bounty hunter, Thistle was actually stronger than Senuv; having overwhelmed Majora and Darkori(Who in my stories, are the strongest U4 fighters). Now you probably don't care about my OC's strength so... Anyways, I think I will upload the next chapters of Duo of Justice and Black Wings next time, before moving onto the final battle with Aldrova.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	17. The Insect Queen

Ganos had seen a lot of things throughout this journey, but nothing could prepare him for this encounter.

For starters, there was Aldrova's size. The massive insectoid that looked half butterfly and half wasp, was about four stories tall. On each of her four arms there were massive claws that were each a couple of meters long. Her wings were folded across her back, but when extended her wingspan had to be insanely huge.

Then there was her power, Ganos could sense an overwhelming power from the insect queen, easily dwarfing that of Senuv and Kudzu.

All in all, Ganos was terrified. He wanted to flee the moon right now.

Aldrova looked at Kudzu, who was pinned under the chandelier still, and then at the group. The insect queen got off of her throne and started approaching them slowly. Her movement revealed Caway's amulet embedded in the throne.

Caway got into a battle stance upon seeing her amulet.

Aldrova clicked her mandibles together and started making a noise that appeared to be laughter. "Oh dear child, you think just because you bested some measly bounty hunters that you are ready to fight me? I have slaughtered your kind in the past before, this time shall be no different." Aldrova stopped about two hundred meters from them (her throne room was very big). "My bounty hunters have failed me, but I guess revenge feels the best when you dish it out yourself."

And with that statement, Aldrova charged the group. Aldrova moved at incredible speeds for a creature of her size, closing the distance between them in no time at all. Ganos had barely any time to dodge her attack as he was in shock upon seeing something that big approach him that fast.

Aldrova's initial charge split up the group of Caway, Ganos, Damon, and Shantsa, leaving each one at a seperate side of Aldrova.

Damon rushed forwards, but Aldrova turned her eye to him and launched a massive ki blast. Damon was able to dodge it, but he was sent flying back.

"How the hell can you see me? You're bigger than a house!" Damon yelled.

Aldrova clicked her mandibles together. "My eyesight allows me to even see the tiniest of insects."

While Aldrova talked to Damon, Caway formed a battle axe in her hand. She swung at Aldrova's leg, but barely made a dent in the insect queen's dense exoskeleton. Feeling this, Aldrova raised her foot to stomp on Caway. Caway dodged the stomp, only to see one of Aldrova's hands come swiping at her. Caway barely managed to roll under the claws in time. Caway immediately saw Aldrova's other foot reerup to kick her. Once again Caway barely dodged out of the way, only to see that Aldrova was aiming a ki blast at her.

This was Aldrova's fighting style, her large size, her incredible speed for her size, amazing eyesight, and wide arsenal of abilities make the insect queen's movements insanely difficult to follow. With this, she is able to quickly overwhelm opponents.

Before Aldrova could fire the ki blast, Ganos fired a barrage of ki blasts at Aldrova. The insect queen appeared to be undamaged, but she raised a hand and launched another one at Ganos at the same time she launched one at Caway. Ganos tried to dodge but was blown back due to the explosion, Caway formed a shield, which was not enough, and she was blown back as well.

" _We have no way of damaging her right now."_ Ganos thought. " _We can't even flinch her to interrupt her attacks, she is unstoppable."_ Ganos then saw Shantsa. " _Unless we have a distraction…"_ Ganos made eye contact with Shantsa and gestured for him to do something.

Shantsa raised his hands and created the illusion of the large creature he used before. It's size was about the same as Aldrova's size. Upon seeing this appear out of nowhere, Aldrova backed up a bit. Aldrova and the illusion began a face off.

Ganos noticed Caway was creating a catapult with her energy. " _Excellent!"_ He thought. " _Combine that with my electricity, and we should be able to create a wound in her."_

Aldrova swept the illusion and realized, that it in fact, was an illusion. Shantsa, upon realizing that his plan was foiled, began to high tail it out of there, screaming.

Aldrova began to pursue, but then remembered that she had left the main threats alone to long. Aldrova turned to Ganos and Caway just to see a catapult launch.

Ganos launched electricity at the energy ball thrown by the catapult, propelling it forward at fast speeds. It hit Aldrova right in the kneecap, tearing a large hole in her exoskeleton.

Aldrova fumbled back, screeching in pain. Ganos then launched a barrage of ki blasts into the wound, while Caway fired energy arrows into it.

After several rounds of those made it in, Aldrova placed a hand over her open wound, blocking their attacks. Aldrova hissed. Then Aldrova opened up her mandibles, and out came a torrent of acid.

Ganos and Caway were just barely able to avoid being hit by the stream of acidic spray. However, upon dodging the attack, they had noticed that they were surrounded by a stream of acid. If Aldrova attacked they would have to leap to a patch of ground that was not covered in acid. Aldrova wasn't trying to melt them with her acid, she was making the battleground more difficult to maneuver in.

Damon in particular had an ocean of acid surround him, there was nowhere he could reach with a jump.

Aldrova raised her all four of her hands, they started glowing blue. She pointed them at Ganos and Caway. Ganos tensed up, even if they dodged, the massive explosion that would come from this attack would knock them into the acid. Ganos and Caway held hands, knowing that it was inevitable Aldrova's attack would hit them.

Just then, before Aldrova could launch her attack, Shantsa propelled himself forwards, flying across the acid. And Shantsa stuck his horn into Aldrova's open wound, causing the insect queen to screech in pain.

Aldrova fell back, causing her ki blasts to all launch up to the roof, blowing it apart. Large chunks of debris fell. Ganos and Caway leapt to a place where there was no acid, just narrowly avoiding getting crushed by a huge chunk of the ceiling.

Now, large chunks of debris covered up most of the acid, allowing Ganos, Damon, and Caway more room to maneuver around.

Aldrova yanked Shantsa out of her wound and held him up to her face. "I don't even know what you are, but you have caused me a great deal of irritation." Aldrova opened up her mandibles, preparing to eat Shantsa.

Shantsa screamed. Aldrova held Shantsa above her mandibles and dropped him.

Only for Damon to jump up and pull Shantsa out of the way at the last second.

"Impudent bug!" Aldrova yelled.

Aldrova then launched ki blasts at Ganos and Caway, not wanting to make the mistake of forgetting them like last time. Damon then made his move and rushed towards Aldrova's open wound.

Aldorav spotted Damon. The insect queen immediately realized Damon would try to climb into her wound.

In retaliation, Aldrova sent a massive wave of energy out in all directions, pushing Damon back, knocking Caway and Ganos over, and destroying the walls of the throne room. The entire area now felt more outside than ever before. Aldrova's golden and black exoskeleton felt like it was glowing in the night.

Aldrova then unfolded her wings, revealing a gigantic wingspan.

Aldrova looked up at the purple night sky. A cold wind blew through the air.

The insect queen then leaped up into the air, her massive wings carrying her off the ground. Ganos watched in awe as the terrifying form of the queen flew higher and higher into the sky, in a horrifyingly beautiful sight.

Aldrova stopped. She then raised all of her claws and began slashing with them. Everywhere.

It took Ganos a moment to realize what Aldrova was doing. "GET DOWN!" Ganos yelled as he tackled Caway to the ground and quickly took cover behind a large piece of debris with the princess.

As Aldrova slashed her claws, she created slashes of ki with her claws. These slashes of ki went flying down to the palace. And with the speed at which she did it, the entire landscape was bombarded.

Caway held Ganos close as they still hid behind the debris, the ki slashes devastating the landscape all around them.

However, Aldrova would not stop, she continued slashing with her claws. It was only a matter of time, sooner or later she would destroy Ganos and Caway's cover and kill them.

Just then, a yellow ki blast soared across the sky, like a shooting star. Its yellow color a stark contrast to the blue slashes that Aldrova was pumping out.

The ki blast flew past all of Aldrova's slashes. And hit the insect queen right in her red eye.

Aldrova screeched in pain and plummeted to the moon's surface. The force of her impact creating a large dust cloud. Ganos and Caway left their cover. They looked around.

Standing there, triumphantly upon a piece of debris, was Majora, his hand still pointing forwards as if he had just launched the blast. Shosa slowly came into view as well.

Aldrova slowly got to her feet, her exoskeleton had large cracks in several places now after her impact. The eye that had been hit was now missing.

"Students of the Supreme Kai…" Aldrova hissed. "You have made a great enemy."

Majora scoffed. "You here that Shosa? We've made a great enemy in a half dead bug! I'm so scared!"

Aldrova hissed and began charging towards Majora and Shosa, at a surprising speed for someone who had just fallen from a height of several miles.

Ganos and Caway charged towards Aldrova at the same time as Majora and Shosa. Majora formed ki blades in his hands, Ganos charged himself with electricity, Caway formed an energy sword and shield, Shosa… Didn't really do anything special.

Aldrova swept at Majora, who gracefully dodged out of the way, revealing Shosa behind him, who launched ki blasts into Aldrova's open wound. Aldrova tried to spit acid at Shosa, only to have Caway stick her energy sword into one of the cracks in her exoskeleton. Aldrova tried to slice Caway in half with her claws, only for Majora to stick his ki blades into another crack in her exoskeleton. Aldrova tried to launch a ki blast at Majora, only for Ganos to fired a barrage of ki blasts at her, causing her to mess up her aim.

Aldrova screeched and sent another wave of energy to knock everyone back. Aldrova singled out Ganos and charged him, sweeping her claws at the thief. Ganos was just barely able to dodge the first few slashes, but he was getting used to her attacks. The others fired ki blasts at Aldrova, but the queen just ignored the pain and continued her assault on Ganos.

Ganos was getting used to Aldrova's attacks, the queen's movements with her slashes were getting predictable. That was, until Aldrova kicked Ganos out of nowhere. The force of Aldrova's kick sent Ganos flying back into a rock.

Ganos slumped over.

Aldrova then turned to the others. Her remaining eye filled with an insane bloodlust.

Aldrova pointed all of her hands towards them, and opened fire with blue ki blasts. She also supplemented this barrage with purple ki blasts that were thinner, but created larger explosions. Shosa and Caway were quickly overwhelmed by Aldrova's barrage of attacks and blown back.

Majora raced forwards, dodging Aldrova's insane barrage. One after another, he avoided her assault. Majora leaped off of a piece of debris, ki blades ready.

Only to realize that Aldrova had two of her arms swiping towards him, claws fully extended. Aldrova was about to slash Majora in half.

However, before Aldrova could kill Majora, the insect queen recoiled in pain. Majora quickly landed to the ground and did a safe retreat. Majora looked up at Majora when he was safe and saw a surprising sight.

Ganos, in his transformed state, stood upon Aldrova's head, shocking her with electricity. Aldrove grabbed Ganos and threw him off of her, but Ganos managed to get to his feet from that attack quickly.

Damon couldn't believe his eyes upon seeing Ganos' transformation. "HE REALLY DOES TURN INTO A GIANT CHICKEN!" Damon yelled in surprise.

* * *

 **Authors note: This entire fight with Aldrova was originally going to be one chapter, but then I realized how long this fight was going to take.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	18. Regicide

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy the final battle between our heroes and Aldrova. That is all.**

* * *

So there they were: A princess, two canine warriors, a tiny bug, and a thief that transforms into some sort of bird like creature. All together fighting a gigantic insect queen.

Ganos leapt towards Aldrova ready to punch her. Aldrova swung her own fist in response, and the two fists met in the air. The punch did not phase Aldrova and the two pulled their fists away, and punched again.

Aldrova took note of the power Ganos was using in his punch. "You seem to be getting stronger by the second." She said. "But, you will not be able to cross such a gap so easily!" Aldrova put more force into her punch, sending Ganos flying.

Ganos quickly covered and dodged out of the way of Aldrova's follow up ki blast. Aldrova prepared to launch more, but Caway formed a large hammer and swung it at Aldrova's wounded knee, causing the insect queen to stumble back.

"Wretch!" Aldrova screeched and swung a claw at Caway. Ganos formed the Circular Cutter in his hand and threw it, slicing off the claws on that hand, allowing Caway to escape unharmed. Aldrova charged up more ki blasts.

While she did that, Majora formed a yellow ki blade in his hand while Shosa formed a purple one. They put their arms near each others and slashed, the ki blades went flying off their hands in merged into one singular slash. The ki slash hit Aldrova in one of her elbows, slicing off one of her four arms.

Aldrova hissed. She quickly fired a beam out of her remaining eye at the two. Majora and Shosa leapt out of the way and began firing ki blasts at her while they ran.

Ganos took the opportunity and leapt towards Aldrova, his clawed feet aimed at her chest. Ganos landed on her chest and dug his claws into the cracks in her exoskeleton for footing. Ganos then began a barrage of punches on her chest, making the cracks in her exoskeleton even larger. Ganos then amplified his punches with electricity, punching even harder and damaging her exoskeleton further. In pain, Aldrova grabbed Ganos and chucked him off of her.

Majora could smell the insect queen's frustrations. " _We are beginning to overwhelm her."_ He thought. " _It might be over soon if-"_

Aldrova then leaped up into the sky, taking off with her wings. She circled around them in the air, flying through the few clouds in the purple night sky. The group watched as a barrage of massive blue ki blasts came flying down towards them, almost like a meteor shower.

Since Aldrova was circling them while firing, the ki blasts came from every possible direction, forcing the group to put all of their focus into dodging them. The ki blasts also hit large pieces of rubble, kicking up dust clouds, masking Aldrova's location and making it harder to determine where the ki blasts were going to come from.

Shosa was hit directly by a blast and when the smoke cleared, he lay across the ground. Ganos could not tell if Shosa was unconscious or dead.

Majora sniffed the air and placed both of his hands forwards. He began to wildly fire ki blasts into the sky in an attempt to hit Aldrova. Majora scowled in frustration as he did this.

Just then, a cloud of dust parted right in front of Majora, revealing that Aldrova had swooped down right in front of him. Before Majora could react, Aldrova smacked him with her declawed hand, sending Majora flying into a wall that somehow still stood. Upon hitting the wall, Majora was buried under a pile of rubble as the wall collapsed on him. By this point, Aldrova's palace was pretty much destroyed.

Aldrova flew back up into the air, and swooped down towards Ganos. To her surprise Ganos charged towards her, causing her to start to head back into higher altitudes. But before she could, Ganos leapt unto her foot and began to shock her with electricity. Aldrova did a flip in midair, then whipped her foot downwards, sending Ganos skyrocketing towards the ground.

Aldrova hissed. Ganos struggled to get up off the ground, the impact felt like it broke several bones. It was at this moment that Ganos saw a ship enter the atmosphere at high speeds, what could it possible be doing here?

Aldrova stopped in midair, her claws started glowing blue again. She was about to unleash her energy slashes again. Her back was to the ship however. Ganos realized it was heading straight for the insect queen.

Ganos knew he had to distract her. He got to his feet. "Do you really want to continue this?" He asked. Hearing this, Aldrova's claws stopped glowing as she listened. Ganos continued. "You underestimated us, you have clearly taken much more damage than you anticipated. Shouldn't we just stop this? Or do you not value your life?"

Aldrova clicked her mandibles, unaware of the ship approaching closer. "True. I have received injuries as a result of underestimation. But, revenge is just one of those things you have to work for. And you can no longer-"

At that moment, the ship crashed into Aldrova, flying to the ground, and crashing along the ground for several hundred meters before coming to a stop.

Caway was confused. "What the…"

The door to the ship opened and out came Monna and Nink.

Monna saw Caway. "Caway!" Monna shouted as she ran towards Caway.

Ganos did a double take. " _Who is this girl and why is she on first name basis with the Princess?"_

Caway blinked. "Monna? Nink? What is going on?"

Monna laughed. "We have been looking for you this whole time! And it looks like we got here before those two mutts. Bonus points!"

Caway shook her head. "No, they got here before you."

Monna was taken aback. "What!? Where are they?"

Caway looked around. "Oh, they're around…"

Monna looked at Ganos. "And why is there a giant chicken?"

Ganos was getting tired of being called a giant chicken.

Caway spoke up. "Normally he looks different, but that's Ganos. He's the one who saved me."

Monna cracked her fists. "Saved you? He's the one who started this mess." Monna began to walk towards Ganos.

Caway got in the way. "Hey, I would have been killed several times if it wasn't for him. And vice versa. I have pardoned him of all crimes."

Monna continued to approach Ganos, ignoring Caway's statement. However, Nink pulled her away.

Majora climbed out from under the rubble and Shosa regained consciousness. Shosa rubbed his head. "I swear, if I get knocked out one more time today…" Shosa saw Monna and Nink. "Umm… Majora."

Majora perked his head up and sniffed the air. "Ah dammit. Those two are here now. They're going to take all of the credit."

Monna hearing this shot Majora a glare. "We just saved them!"

Majora scowled. "So did we! How did you even get here!?"

Monna laughed. "We made a friend."

"A friend?" Everyone else questioned.

Nink spoke up. "A bounty hunter tried to kill us. He led us here."

Caway sighed. "So many bounty hunters… Where is this guy now?"

Monna looked around. "He's… Somewhere around here."

A rumbling voice roared. "I AM THREE THOUSAND PERCENT DONE!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the location of the new voice. Aldrova had lifted the ship off of herself, her remaining eye glowing red in fury.

Aldrova launched the ship through the air, Ganos and Monna fired ki blasts at the ship, destroying it.

Monna had a realization. "Oh shit! I just blew up my own ship!"

Aldrova charged towards them in a maddened rage. Monna leapt forward and grew to several times larger than her original size and rolled towards Aldrova. Aldrova was so blinded by rage, she was unable to react and was rolled over by Monna. Monna circled around for another round at Aldrova.

Aldrova saw Monna coming this time and leapt over her, charging towards Ganos and Nink. Monna began to circle around once again.

With two her three remaining arms, Aldrova launched a barrage of punches towards Nink and Ganos. Nink and Ganos each took one arm to handle. In Aldrova's blind rage, her movements were fast and powerful, but easy to predict. Ganos and Nink were able to counter each punch.

Monna came up behind Aldrova, but the insect queen placed her third arm behind herself and launched a beam at Monna, while she continued to punch Ganos and Nink. The beam was too much for Monna, and she was blown back.

With Monna temporarily incapacitated, Aldrova used her third arm which was now free, to catch Nink off guard with a punch from it, sending Nink flying back. Aldrova then launched all three of her arms from different directions at Ganos. Ganos was unable to counter each one and was blown back as well.

Upon being blown back, Ganos reverted to his base form.

Aldrova raised all of her arms to fire ki blasts at Ganos. Caway quickly prepared her energy bow as she was the only one besides Ganos that was not incapacitated or too injured.

Just then, Aldrova's other eye was blown out. Aldrova fell over, causing all of her ki blasts to miss Ganos. Ganos and Caway looked around.

Standing on top of a piece of rubble, was Gamisaras. Upon seeing that his ki blast had actually hit, he had become visible. "FOR ONCE I ACTUALLY HIT SOMETHING!" Gamisaras cheered.

Nink brushed rubble off of himself. "That's the guy we brought with us." He pointed out.

Gamisaras cheered so much, he slipped off of the rubble he was standing on.

Aldrova climbed to her feet. Without her eyesight, Aldrova wouldn't be able to make locate them when she wanted to make unpredictable movements. Everyone knew, this was the time to strike.

Ganos got to his feet and started charging up electricity. "Hey Caway." He addressed the princess.

"Hmm?" Caway looked at Ganos.

Ganos had a determined look on his face. "I have one last attack, but I need you distract her so I can charge it up."

"For how long?"

Ganos smirked. "Remember how long it took you to create the catapult that one time? That should be good enough."

Caway blinked. "Did you just hold a grudge?"

"Maybe…" Ganos smiled.

And with that, Caway, Damon, Monna, Nink, Shantsa, Majora, Shosa, and Gamisaras all charged Aldrova at the same time from different directions. Caway formed an energy hammer. Damon jumped from place to place. Monna rolled into her ball form. Nink simply charged forwards. Majora formed two ki blades and raced towards the insect queen alongside Shosa. Gamisaras turned invisible. Shantsa flew towards Aldrova, ready to impale her with his horn.

Ganos looked at all of them. " _She has no eyesight. How will she able to counter them? I might not even need to do this attack."_

Just then, Aldrova's antennas poked up. Ganos blinked. " _Wait… She hasn't used those this entire fight!"_

Suddenly, Aldrova kicked Caway, destroying her hammer and knocking her into rubble. She fired a ki blast at Damon, blowing him away. She fired a beam at Monna, knocking her out of her ball form. She punched Nink away, knocking him into rubble. She swatted Shantsa out of the air. She sprayed acid at Majora and Shosa, causing them to back up and mess up their advance. She then fired ki blasts at them, knocking them back. Finally, she kicked Gamisaras away, even though he was invisible.

This all happened in about the span of five seconds.

Ganos panicked. He tried to figure out what happened. " _How did she… Her antenna…"_ Ganos came to a conclusion. "She can still use her antenna to locate you!" Ganos shouted.

But it was too late. Everyone else was incapacitated from Aldrova's attacks. Aldrova turned to Ganos as he was the last one standing.

Aldrova charged Ganos. The thief began to panic. " _I haven't charged for enough time. There is no way this will work!"_

Aldrova lunged through the air, intent on crushing Ganos under her foot. Ganos braced himself for his end. He thought about everything he had gone through on this journey. He thought about his encounter with Darkori, his battle with Senuv, and his entire time with Caway. He thought about Caway last.

Ganos closed his eyes. " _At least I met the most wonderful girl in the universe before I died."_ He thought.

Just then, right before Aldrova could stomp Ganos, a massive pillar of ice popped up, knocking Aldrova back.

"What!?" Screamed the insect queen.

Then, a blue talisman hit the ice, causing it to melt. Not into water, but lava. The lava began to fall onto Aldrova causing the insect queen to back up in terror. Several large chunks of her exoskeleton had been burned away.

Then, a blue talisman hit the lava, causing it to turn into some sort of gas.

The gas surrounded Aldrova. "What is this!?" Shrieked Aldrova.

Then finally, a fireball came flying out of nowhere and hit the gas, causing a massive explosion that scorched Aldrova's exoskeleton and burned parts of her that were exposed under it.

Ganos looked behind him.

Standing there, was Darkori, a look of cold hate in her eyes. "I'm gone for ten minutes and this happens." She breathed heavily, having still not fully recovered from her fight against Thistle.

"WITCHCRAFT!" Screamed Aldrova as she charged towards Darkori and Ganos.

Darkori looked at Ganos. "Do you happen to be charging up electricity?" She asked in a rather cheerful tone of voice that did not fit the look of hate in her eyes. The tone also seemed to lack urgency in the fact that Aldrova was charging right for them.

Ganos gave a nervous nod. "Yeah…"

Darkori smiled. "Excellent." She threw a final talisman up in the air. Clouds swirled around the purple night sky. Sparks shot out from the clouds.

Before Ganos could process that, a massive lightning bolt came flying down from the heavens, hitting him. Ganos suddenly felt overcharged with electricity. He looked at Aldrova, knowing exactly what he needed to do.

"ELECTRIC OVERLOAD!" Ganos shouted as he released all of the electricity towards Aldrova.

A huge swathe of green bolts struck the insect queen. The night sky glowed bright green as the insect queen was electrocuted by Ganos and Darkori's combined attack. Ganos could not even see what was happening, it was so bright.

After the electricity died down, Ganos opened his eyes. Aldrova, her exoskeleton once a brilliant gold, was now charred black. The once great insect queen twitched a bit before falling to the ground.

Aldrova was dead, it had taken ten fighters and all of their stamina, but they had done it. The only ones still conscious were Ganos and Darkori.

Ganos looked at Darkori. "You really saved us there, I owe you one."

Darkori was breathing heavily from lack of stamina. "No you don't. Had she killed you, it would not have taken long for her to find and kill me. Our combined attack was our last shot."

Just then, the two heard clapping from above them. Ganos and Darkori looked up.

Descending from the heavens, was a being Ganos had only ever heard about in legends: Quitela, the God of Destruction.

Quitela clapped his hands as he landed. "Well well well. What do we have here?"

* * *

 **Authors note: I was originally going to have Aldrova just barely survive the final electrocution and try to attack, only for Quitela to arrive on the scene at that moment, and Hakai Aldrova. However, I felt that would make all the effort they put into fighting her seem obsolete so I decided against it. The next chapter is the last so stay tuned!**

 **As always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.**


	19. Finale

**Authors note: And here it is, the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. As this is the last chapter, feel free to leave of a review containing your thoughts over the whole story, I would love to hear them.**

* * *

Quitela laughed and clapped his hands. "Ke ke ke, I had heard a young lad defeated Senuv, but to defeat the queen of the droserans alongside another, that is even more impressive."

Ganos and Darkori bowed before the God of Destruction. "My Lord." They said. "Ten of us defeated Queen Aldrova."

Quitela looked around, finally taking note of the other unconscious warriors. "I see… Cognac, could you fix that?"

Quitela's angel stepped out of seemingly nowhere and tapped his staff on the ground. Suddenly, Ganos felt no more fatigue in his body, no more pain from broken bones. He looked around and saw the others get up, injuries gone.

Upon seeing Quitela, they all rushed over and bowed. Quitela observed the group.

Upon noticing Damon, Quitela blinked. "Damon? I thought I sent you to steal an amulet, what is your business here?"

Keeping her face hidden from Quitela, Caway scowled. " _This whole thing started because this rat wanted my amulet? Why the hell is god bothering with that stuff? Seriously!"_ Caway thought but did not speak.

Damon spoke up. "Well you see… Senuv offered to be hired for cheap and one thing led to another… Bounty hunters got involved and it eventually lead us here." He nervously smiled. "My associate over here saved the Princess and apparently they went on a journey to retrieve the amulet." Damon pointed to Ganos.

Quitela looked over Ganos. "Hmmm… You could be useful…"

Ganos nervously looked up. "Useful?"

Quitela rubbed his chin. "You seem to have made a lot of connections, I could use someone like you to help me in my affairs with mortals at times." Quitela looked at Damon. "Because my other associate isn't good at social interactions."

Damon nervously laughed. Quitela looked at the others.

He noticed Majora and Shosa. "You two are Kuru's students. Why are you here?" The god asked.

Majora nervously smiled. "We were sent to find the princess."

Quitela turned to Caway. "It seems like you're the center of attention around here. I suppose I should thank you, if you hadn't been so important, this opportunity wouldn't have presented itself."

Caway gave a strange look. "Thank you, I guess…"

Quitela then noticed Shantsa. "And what are you supposed to be? Some kind of stuffed animal?"

Shantsa stood straight up with excellent posture. "I'm Shantsa!"

Quitela nodded. "And what can you do?"

Shantsa just stared at Quitela. This lasted for several minutes. Shantsa just staring endlessly at Quitela.

Quitela started to nervously sweat. "Cognac, get this thing away from me." And with that, Cognac picked up Shantsa and placed him behind some rubble where he couldn't make eye contact with Quitela anymore.

Quitela walked over to Gamisaras. "And who are you?"

Gamisaras saluted. "I am Gamisaras! And I am the fourth best bounty hunter in the universe!"

Quitela glanced over to Cognac. "Cognac, fact check." He ordered.

Cognac looked into his staff. "It appears he lied."

Quitela held his hand over Gamisaras with a glare. But Cognac interrupted before he could do anything. "He is the second best, not the fourth."

Quitela put his hand down. "Why would you lie to make yourself look worse? Idiot."

Gamisaras nervously sweat. "I-I didn't know."

Quitela was about to move over to Darkori when he glanced over his shoulder and saw Shantsa peeking at him from behind the rubble Cognac placed him behind. "Cognac, the creepy child is staring at me again."

At this, Caway leapt up. "I can handle it Lord Quitela!" Caway sprinted over to Shantsa. As soon as Shantsa saw Caway coming for him, he screamed and ran away.

Quitela finally moved over to Darkori. "And you're some kind of witch?" Darkori nodded. Quitela rubbed his chin. "And where did you get your training?"

Darkori shook her head. "For the most part, I trained myself, my Lord."

Quitela smirked. "You managed to reach your level without any formal training? I am impressed. By my decree, you shall now be trained under Supreme Kai Kuru."

Majora stepped over with an angry look on his face upon hearing that. "Now hold on, I-"

Quitela interrupted by pointing his hand as Majora. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Majora backed down and whimpered.

Quitela smiled. "It appears I have met a group of valuable people. I shall remain in contact with you, whether you like it or not. Ke ke ke."

And with that, Quitela stepped next to his angel and the two of them took off. An awkward silence lasted several minutes.

Monna looked down. "He didn't talk to me…"

Majora laughed, causing Monna to glare at the fox. "Well at least he didn't threaten to kill me!"

Majora was about to retort when Darkori put her hand over his shoulder. "You have bigger fish to fry. It looks like we are training partners now!"

Majora groaned.

Damon searched through the rubble. "Come on, where is it?"

Caway walked over to him. "What're you looking for?"

Damon spilled the beans. "I was looking for your amulet so I could sell it without you knowing."

Caway simply glared at Damon. "And it isn't anywhere here?"

Damon nodded. "And it should be!"

Darkori dropped a talisman on the ground. "I don't feel its presence on this moon. Did Lord Quitela take it?"

Ganos shook his head. "Lord Quitela was talking with us the entire time."

Caway rubbed her chin. "The how did-"

Majora stepped forwards. "Didn't he say that Gamisaras was now the second best bounty hunter? And if I killed the former second best and the thief killed the best…"

Everyone looked shocked. "Then that means…!"

 **Association of Thieves**

A green man was sitting at a counter, clipping his nails. The counter was approached by a man. With green reptilian skin and bronze armor, it was none other than Kudzu.

Kudzu walked up to the counter and placed a small bag on it without speaking. The man carefully grabbed the bag and gave Kudzu a suspicious look.

The man peaked inside the bag and quickly closed it and gave Kudzu a surprised look. "You weren't the one we sent to collect this! What is the meaning of this?"

Kudzu rested his elbow on the counter. "Well you see, the ones you sent to take it had a change of heart. And that's where I come in."

The green man rubbed his chin. "Word through the grapevine was that the amulet got taken by Queen Aldrova and was held in her palace, guarded by several bounty hunters."

Kudzu nodded. "As you can probably tell, I happened to be one of those fine gentlemen." Kudzu continued. "The Princess made friends with the thieves you sent, and along with several others, raided the palace, killing the other bounty hunters and Queen Aldrova."

The green man raised an eyebrow. "And you survived because…?"

Kudzu laughed. "I was simply knocked out, when I came to, they were battling the Queen. By that point I figured it was a lost cause, grabbed the amulet, and hightailed it out of there."

The green man nodded. "I see. So then, why do you happen to be delivering the amulet?"

Kudzu nervously looked around. "I have made several powerful enemies, I need the money so I can go into hiding for a while."

The green man put the bag away. "Well, Mr. Kudzu, we shall give you your money right now."

Kudzu smiled. "Excellent."

 **Supreme Kai's Domain (One Day Later)**

Shosa sipped iced tea alongside Kuru as he watched Darkori and Majora train. A yellow sun set over the horizon.

Kuru rubbed his chin as he watched Darkori overwhelm Majora with her techniques. "So that woman has never had any real formal training and she is that good?"

Shosa nodded. "Lord Quitela was wise to pick her."

Kuru looked on as Majora angrily yelled at Darkori in the distance. "If those two were to work together, they would be near unstoppable."

Shosa chuckled. "Good luck doing that."

Kuru raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Shosa finished his iced tea. "They go a way back. It's a long story."

Kuru glanced over to the pair that was training. "They don't seem like they will be done anytime soon."

Shosa stretched. "Well, my Lord, it all started long ago back when I was a wee little puppy…"

Majora breathed heavily, he pointed at Darkori. "I swear, if it wasn't for those illusions I would beat you."

Darkori laughed. "That's like someone saying, "If it wasn't for the fact that you are stronger, I could beat you." Illusions are how I fight. Learn to counter them, Smug Pup."

Majora scowled. "Don't call me Smug Pup."

Darkori put her hand to her chin. "Why not? It's such a fitting nickname."

Majora took the opportunity and quickly leaped into a kick. "You're open!" He shouted.

Majora flew towards Darkori with her kick, only to pass right through her. "WHAT!?" He screamed.

The real Darkori appeared behind Majora. She giggled. "Come on Majora, you should have seen right through my tactics."

Majora groaned. "Jokes about my sight? Really?"

Darkori shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we don't view things the same way, it's a shame we can't see eye to eye." Darkori gave a cheeky grin.

Majora face planted on the ground.

 **Quitela's Planet**

Gamisaras and Shantsa stood in a large open area. Quitela entered the area as well, a mischievous smile upon his face.

"Alright." Quitela said. "I heard you have bad aim." He pointed at Gamisaras.

Gamisaras nodded. "That is correct my Lord."

Quitela eagerly rubbed his hands together. "Well I can't have a bounty hunter who has awful aim working for me can I?"

Gamisaras nearly had a heart attack. "What do you mean by that!?"

Quitela smirked. "I mean, I am going to train you to improve your aim." Quitela rubbed his hands even more eagerly. "And the way that is going to happen is by…"

Quitela pointed to Shantsa. "Shoot him."

Gamisaras and Shantsa blinked. "What"

Quitela laughed. "Ke ke ke. See, that blue midget kept on staring at me the other day and it made me uncomfortable. So, I'm going to kill two birds with one stone, shoot him."

Gamisaras considered this for a moment. He turned towards Shantsa. "Sorry pal, but these kinds of things just happen sometimes, you know?"

Shantsa screamed. "Why did you agree so easily!?" Shantsa started running.

Quitela smiled. "Good Shantsa, this shall be excellent practice for your dodging as well."

Shantsa screamed as Gamisaras started shooting ki blasts at him, barely dodging each one.

Quitela laughed like a madman as he watched. "I guess I'm killing three birds with one stone now, this is premium entertainment!"

 **Planet Aspen**

Ganos, Damon, Caway, Monna, and Nink were in the palace of planet Aspen. The entire group with the exception of Caway, who stood next to the king, were kneeling in front of King Carum, who sat on a throne.

King Carum rubbed his beard. "So… Queen Aldrova is dead, and my daughter has been returned to me. I believe a reward is deserved."

Upon hearing this, Monna perked up. The King saw this and shook his head. "No, not for you."

Monna glared at King Carum. "Why not? Do you want to be punched?"

The King ignored her threat. "Hearing the details, it appears you had minimum involvement. the reward should go to…" King Carum looked over to Ganos. "...You." He finished.

Damon jumped up on Ganos' shoulder. "You here that boy? We're rich!" Damon danced around and Ganos looked embarrassed.

King Carum raised his hand. "However." Damon stopped mid dance and looked over at the King. Carum continued. "My daughters amulet is still missing. And unfortunately, you two are the reasons why it is missing. So therefore, punishment is in order."

A bunch of armed guards appeared and surrounded Ganos and Damon. "By my decree, you are under arrest."

Caway was shocked. "Father!"

Damon jumped off Ganos' shoulder. "This is just like that lunchbox affair five years ago." Damon raised his fists towards the guards. "Just try me! I'll rip your ears off!" A few of the guards backed up after hearing that.

Caway pleaded with her father. "I beg you, let them go!"

King Carum sighed. "Daughter, this is an important matter. Leave such things to-"

Just then, a new voice screamed. "THAT'S IT! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from and King Carum nearly fell off of his throne. "H-Honey? You weren't supposed to be back until next week!"

Marching towards the throne was a woman who could simply be described as an older, meaner looking Caway. This woman was in fact, the Queen of Planet Aspen.

The Queen glared at the guards as she marched forwards causing all of them to flee.

"Don't leave me!" Panicked the King.

The Queen grabbed King Carum's ear. "First, my daughter goes missing under your watch. That's bad enough. BUT THEN YOU TRY TO ARREST THE ONES WHO SAVED HER!?" The Queen shook King Carum around.

King Carum raised his hands in fear. "T-They lost our family amulet!"

The King quickly realized he had said the wrong thing when the Queen's eyes flashed with anger. "Did you just imply that you value an amulet more than the life of our daughter?"

King Carum shook his head. "N-Not at all. I only-"

The Queen quickly ran over to one of the remaining guards and grabbed his sword. She turned back to the King, her eyes red with fury. "NO MORE EXCUSES!"

King Carum leaped off the throne and ran out of the room like his life depended on it.

The Queen turned to Ganos, and for a second all anger left her face. "Thank you for saving my daughter." The Queen said with a kind voice. Then, she began to pursue her husband like a lion chasing after a zebra.

Caway walked over to Damon and Ganos. "So that was my mother."

"Seems like a nice person." Damon noted.

Monna put her hands behind her head. "She's my best friend."

Ganos whispered under his breath. "I can see why."

Monna glared at Ganos. "What was that, Scrawny Boy?" Monna cracked her knuckles. "Am I going to have to lay a beatdown?"

Ganos got into a fighting stance. "Try me."

Nink stepped in between Monna and Ganos. "Monna, you are behind on your training. Let's go." Monna began to protest but Nink picked her up and carried her out of the throne room. On his way out he glanced at Caway and nodded.

Once Monna and Nink were out of the hall, Ganos turned to Caway and looked down at the ground. "Sorry that we lost your amulet."

Damon folded his arms. "I'm not."

Caway put her hands behind her back. "It's okay." She stared up at the ceiling and blushed a bit.

Ganos looked up. "Really? It's okay?"

Caway nodded, still looking up at the ceiling, blushing even redder. "Yep. I received something infinitely more valuable."

Ganos was confused. "And what is-"

Ganos had experienced many things in his life. He stole, he fought people, all sorts of weird things had happened to him. But nothing, nothing could have prepared him for what Caway did next.

Before Ganos could finish asking his question, Caway leaned down and kissed him. Yep, right on the lips.

Before Ganos could process the fact that Caway had kissed him, Caway skipped away. She turned her head back towards them. "I'm going to try and calm down my parents. See ya later!" And with that, Caway skipped out of the throne room.

Ganos blinked several times, he was still processing what had happened. Damon stood there with his jaw dropped.

Ganos looked over to Damon. "Damon." He said. "Did what I think just happened, happen?"

Damon nodded.

"Damon, do I have a girlfriend now?"

Damon pondered for a moment. "Possibly."

Ganos stared unblinkingly. His cheeks a rosey red. "Damon, I don't know what to do now." He said.

Damon hopped up on Ganos' shoulder. "Well, boy. I think you need to cool down from that. Wanna steal some things?"

Ganos didn't respond.

Damon shrugged. "Steal some things it is!"

* * *

 **Authors note: And that was it, the ending to my first story on this site. I had a lot of fun with this, I really did. Now I don't know when, but I do have plans for a sequel story to this that takes place after the Tournament of Power and perhaps some one shots on these characters. Let me know if there is anything specific you would want to see for those one shots.**

 **And now, I'm going to give my thoughts on each Universe 4 Fighter, from least favorite to favorite!**

 **10\. Shosa: I don't really like him that much, but I don't really dislike him. He just kind of felt "There." I don't know. But he did give Krillin and 18 the opportunity to do a cool combo attack so there is that.**

 **9\. Gamisaras: As much as I enjoyed writing him in this story, there wasn't that much to him. Though, I think the idea of him was cool, the episode he featured in was not the best. On the bright side, I really enjoyed writing him in this story, in fact I might make a short story that's just him working on his aim. It was also strange that he was revealed in a magazine as a purple Damon at first, but he ended up being a lizard. I guess the purple Damon thing was just placeholder art.**

 **8\. Nink: He was one of the first people to fall in both the anime and manga. It kind of seems like he's destined to go early. If I write my own version of the ToP, he will probably go early there to. That being said, I loved his "Plan Failed." Moment. I wish that caught on and became a meme like Dr. Rota did.**

 **7\. Monna: Her design wasn't my favorite. Although, I did like the fact that her personality did not fit her appearance at all, she looked like she would be nice but then ended up being the opposite of nice. She did give a nice fight against Cabba in the anime, and I didn't really mind her being off screened in the manga all too much.**

 **(This is now a point where I really start to like all of them, it was hard to decide the order after this)**

 **6\. Shantsa: HE IS SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **5\. Damon: Disappointing as he was, despite the build up, I quite enjoyed Damon. I love the idea of a tiny fighter like him. And I also love the fact that his voice was not one you would expect from a tiny little bug, he sounded like a manly bug! He was also my favorite one to write in this story, I thoroughly enjoyed writing his scenes.**

 **4\. Ganos: An interesting, youthful design. The ability to grow stronger as he fights. His transformation into a giant chicken. What's not to love? Ganos looks and feels like a protagonist character, he has that kind of charm to him. I can't really say anything bad about him. He also gave a great fight to Master Roshi. And I actually didn't notice he had bird feet until episode 105.**

 **3\. Caway: While it was disappointing that she couldn't even really harm Roshi; Caway had a cute Princess design, a rather cute and fun personality in the moments that she had shine, and her ability to create weapons out of energy was so cool, I wish they did more with it, but I guess that's what fanfiction is for. I also ship her with Ganos, because... Reasons... (If you couldn't tell already from the ending to this story).**

 **2\. Majora: His design was my favorite out of the fighters in this universe, it gave the impression of an old martial arts master. I also liked the fact that he was so smug, it just kind of fit him in a way. I was a little disappointed in him, I thought he would be important due to his placement in the intro. I also enjoy blind fighters, so him being one was welcome.**

 **1\. Darkori: The coolest power out of all of the fighters in this universe and one of my personal favorites in the ToP. Her design was rather interesting, giving her a little bit of a witch vibe. I really loved her illusions and magic though, I wish they had done a full episode dedicated to fighting her, the ToP was already really long, why not make it longer? I actually would have preferred if she was Universe 4's last standing fighter instead of the hidden fighters. Her personality also fit, she was smug, but she didn't seem smug in the same way as Majora, her smugness felt kind of different... I guess?**

 **And that's all, constructive criticism is appreciated and feel free to leave a review containing your thoughts over the whole story.**


End file.
